Selphie's Diary
by Chibi Tenten
Summary: (UPDATED 14th Ch up!) Selphie goes missing and Irvine and gang go find her. Along the way to their mission, they find out about someone they thought they would never meet up with agian :P Selvine, Seiftis, Squinoa story
1. Default Chapter

Selphie's Diary  
  
By: Rikku42  
  
After the defeat of Ultimecia, Selphie feels sick, like REALLY sick. Did Ultimecia do something to Selphie before she died, or was it just a flu? (Selvine story; bad at summaries; 2nd fic I've written.)  
  
Chapter 1- Organizing  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy characters, monsters, or places I am talking about in this story.  
  
Day 1- afternoon.   
Dear Diary,   
Today was the first day I came back after the defeat of Ultimecia. We are going to have a party next week and I am organizing it; but for some reason my mind blanked today. I can't think of any ideas for the party and I don't feel to well. My head hurts and I feel really weak. Maybe it's something that Utimecia did to me; I don't know.  
  
==  
  
Selphie closed her diary and got up from the chair, only to fall back down again. +What's wrong with me?+ Selphie thought as she got up slowly; this time she succeeded.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?"   
"Irvine." The voice was muffled through the door.   
"Come in," Selphie called, secretly blushing at the door that hid Irvine from sight.  
  
Irvine came in the messy yellow room and saw Selphie leaning against the chair.  
  
"What is it?" Selphie asked as she looked into his dreamy eyes.   
"I was going to ask if you need any help for the party next week," Irvine stated as he scratched the back of his head.   
"Are you serious?" Selphie cried out as she walked over to him. Half way to him, she fell down.   
"Whoa, are you okay? You look pale, I mean REALLY pale." Irvine knelt down beside the fallen girl, concern in his eyes.   
"It's alright; I'm fine," Selphie lied quickly.   
She didn't want to go to the infirmary. You had to take needles there, and she did not like needles.   
"...Okay, then, so have you thought of anything for the party?" Irvine asked as he helped Selphie up.   
"No, not yet," Selphie answered quickly, anxious to hear Irvine's nonchalant voice again.   
"Well, do we need to go get any decorations? I'm free all day."   
"Yeah, we'll need some fireworks, balloons, ribbons, and banners."   
"Why don't you write it all down? I won't be able to remember it all," Irvine said as he tipped his cowboy hat. "Well, I don't have anything to do. So why don't just come with you?" Irvine smirked flirtatiously, making Selphie's heart flutter. "We can get some extra stuff on the way too."  
  
==  
  
Day 1- night  
  
Dear Diary,   
It's me again. I've just come back from shopping with Irvine at Deling city. We decided to go to Deling city since they had the biggest shopping arcade.   
I had a lot of fun tonight; we ate ice-cream, talked, and laughed. But I kept on getting headaches, and each minute that passed by I felt worse and worse. I'm probably tired, that's all. Irvine seemed really worried about me, and he kept on asking me if I was all right. He's so sweet. Well, I'm going to go to sleep. Hopefully my headache will be gone by tomorrow. Write in you next time!  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*= Authors notes: Well, this is my 2nd fanfic and I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think. And also, instead of putting a date on the diary entries, I just decided to write Day 1, Day 2, and Day 3, 'cuz I think it's easier to tell if it's a new day. Well, hope you like my story! Please review.  
  
Rikku42 *=*=*=*=*=*= 


	2. New friends or enemies

Chapter 2- New friends/enemies I know I haven't updated for a long time, so I just sorta rushed through this. I hope it isn't THAT confusing... It is confusing; I think it's dumb. It's stupid, ya I know. But please tell me what you think; I'm sorry if it's confusing.  
  
Selphie's POV  
  
Selphie woke up to see the bright rays of the sunlight shining in her eyes. Everything seemed perfect until her head started to hurt again. She looked over at her desk and saw her diary. Slowly, she walked over to it and picked it up. She felt herself flipping through the pages of the diary and skimming through the sentences.  
  
Irvine's POV  
  
"Hey, Selph!" Irvine called out as he entered Selphie's room. As he entered, he felt strange, like there was another presence in the room. He looked around, but he couldn't see anything. Irvine walked over to his friend. Usually the jumpy girl would be smiling happily and saying hi, but today nothing happened. She didn't even look at him. Irvine slowly walked over to Selphie--one of his hands on the handle of the gun just in case. "Hey, Selph," he whispered in her ear. "Selphie, are you alright?" Still no answer. He was about to turn and walk out of the room when... Selphie's POV  
  
"Hey, Irvy, what are you doing in my room?" Selphie asked as she snapped out of the trance. She had known Irvine was there, but somehow she couldn't control her body; it was like someone had possessed it. Selphie saw Irvine turn around, surprise written on his face. "Irvy, are you alright?" Selphie asked as she jumped over to him, waving her hand in front of his face.   
"Um...yeah, sure. I'm just going go to the...um...cafeteria, yeah, to...uh...get something to eat. See ya later," Irvine said as he ran out of the room. +That was strange,+ Selphie thought as she went over to the table and opened up the diary.  
  
Day 2  
  
Dear Diary,   
I felt really strange this morning. It was like someone had possessed my body, and whenever I tried to move I couldn't. I could see clearly and hear perfectly, but my body... Something's wrong with me, Diary, and I don't know what to do. If I tell my friends they'll probably freak out, and if I go to the infirmary everyone will probably hear about it and think I'm a freak. Oh, Diary, I'm so confused! What should I do? I was hoping my headache would go away, but now things are getting worse and worse and stranger and stranger! Oh, Diary, do you think Ultimecia did this to me or is it someone else who wants world domination? Diary, if anything happens to my friends because of me, I'll be...I'll be...so sad.  
  
==  
  
Irvine's story.  
  
Irvine left the room, running quickly to the infirmary. Something was wrong with Selphie, and he knew it. Irvine bumped into people along the way, but he didn't care. Selphie was in trouble and she needed him. "Dr. K!" Irvine yelled as he entered the infirmary.   
Dr. Kadowaki's head jerked upward at Irvine's sudden entrance. "Yes, is there something wrong, Irvine?" Dr. Kadowaki asked as she looked up from the pile of papers on her desk.   
"It's...Selphie," Irvine said, trying to catch his breath.   
"Is there something wrong with Selphie, Dear?"   
"She's...she's." Irvine fought to find the words to describe the strange situation.   
"Catch your breathe, Dear," Dr. Kadowaki coached softly.   
After Irvine caught his breath he quickly explained what had happened to Selphie when he was in her room.   
"So you say she was...possessed?" Dr. Kadowaki asked.   
"Yeah, I kept on asking her if she was alright, but she didn't answer. Then when I was about to leave to come over here, she suddenly started talking like the old Selphie I know," Irvine stated as he recalled that memory.   
"...I'm sorry, Dear. This is beyond my control. Why don't you go ask Headmaster Cid or Edea? Maybe they know something about all this."  
  
Selphie's story.  
  
Selphie entered the crowded cafetiera and looked around for her friends. She finally spotted them at a table at the far end of the lunch room. Selphie ran over to them and when she got there she smiled at all of them.   
Something felt wrong. +Rinoa and Quistis are here... That makes all the girls here. Squall and Zell are here...but Irvine's missing. He said he would be here.+   
"Hey, you guys, where's Irvy?" Selphie asked as she sat down beside Rinoa. Her headache formed again.   
"We don't know; he said he would meet us here," Quistis said as she looked around the lunch room, hoping she would spot him somewhere.   
+Irvine lied to me; he said he would be here,+ Selphie thought as she too looked around. Suddenly she asked, "Hey, guys, why aren't we at our normal table?"   
"Look," Squall said and nodded his head over at their usual table. Selphie looked to see a group of girls she had never seen before sitting there with two boys.   
"Are they new?" Selphie asked as she got up.   
"Guess so. I heard they're from a Garden far away," Zell replied as he stuck a bunch of hotdogs into his mouth.   
"Um...so what garden would that be?" Selphie asked as she straightened her yellow dress, smoothing out invisible wrinkles.   
"We don't know, Selphie; they never told us, and um, Selphie, sit down," Rinoa said as she petted the seat next to her.   
"But...wouldn't Squall.."   
"No, I don't know. Cid came back yesterday when you and Irvine went out shopping," Squall said as he shook his head.   
"Oh, I guess a lot happened when I was gone. Hey, I'm going to go say hi to them. Anyone want to come?" Selphie asked as she looked at her friends. They all shook their heads, indicating no.  
Selphie skipped happily toward the party of new Garden residents, sporting her usual glee.  
"Hi, my names Selphie Tilmitt. Are you new here at the garden?" Selphie asked as she approached the table.   
She saw the girls look at one another. Then a girl with long blonde hair done in braids and green eyes (Which Selphie supposed was the leader of the group, just like Squall was theirs) looked up at Selphie and smiled. "Hi, my names Kelly. Nice to meet you," Kelly said as she took her hand out. Selphie shook it.   
"My names Rin," a girl with short black hair and silver eyes said as she smiled warmly.   
"My names Queenie," a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes said.   
"Oh, these are our friends, Jason-" Kelly said as she pointed to a boy with blonde hair and green eyes- "and Hunter." A guy with brown hair and sliver eyes smiled at her. Selphie returned the smile. Suddenly, Selphie felt dizzy, and before she knew what had happened she fainted in the cafeteria.   
~  
  
"Selphie?" someone said. Selphie tried to open her eyes but failed. "Selphie, you have to be ok. I...love you," his warm, soft, kind voice said. Selphie tried desperately to open her eyes to see whom it was, but the only thing she could see was his brown hair.  
  
==  
  
Oh no! Will Selphie be okay? Who's that guy that said he loved Selphie? I can't answer that question for you. If I did I would spoil the story. I have the whole entire plan for this story in my head. You'll know at the end who the guy is, but you can probably figure it out right know. In the story the doctor is called Dr. Kadowaki because I have no clue how to spell her name. Please send reviews. I want to know what you think! Oh, also if I don't update soon, please tell me 'cuz I probably forgot about it. Reviews, Reviews, Reviews! Remember to send! Sorry if this chapter was too confusing.  
  
Rikku42 (^o^) ==  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any final fantasy characters, places, monster I am mentioning in my story. 


	3. missing

Disclaimer: I do not own any final fantasy characters, places, monster I am mentioning in my story.  
  
Chapter 3- Missing  
  
"Dr. Kadowaki, did you call us?" Squall asked as he, Zell, Irvine, Quistis and Rinoa entered the informitary.  
  
"Yes, um. you know Selphie"  
  
"Yeah, is something wrong?" Irvine asked quickly, worried that Selphie was in some kind of trouble  
  
"Well, no, not exactly.. she's gone missing" Dr. Kadowaki said as she watched Irvine take a few steps back in surprise  
  
"She was fine yesterday when I came and visit her," Rinoa said, trying to figure out where she might have gone missing.  
  
"Are you sure she's gone missing?" Quistis asked worriedly, where could Selphie go off?  
  
"Yes, I've informed the headmaster, he said he would get right to it"  
  
"Do you know around what time she disappeared?" Zell asked as he punched the air.  
  
"Yes, just right after Irvine left" Dr, K said thinking back to yesterday. Everybody looked at Irvine and he shrugged.  
  
"Can't a friend go visit a friend?" he asked, all of them just looked at him.  
  
"We never said you couldn't.. when did you visit her Irvine?" Squall asked as he walked over to him, putting his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Um. I think it was around." Irvine started to say, he didn't remember looking at the clock when he left his dorm.  
  
"It was around 10:55 when he left, I had decided to check on her and she was perfectly fine. After an hour, I decided to check on her for one last time, then I noticed she was missing" Dr. Kadowaki said as she walked around.  
  
"11:55. I remember hearing some noises outside my dorm." Rinoa said recalling the memory.  
  
"Yeah, me to! I heard a guys voice saying, what should we do with her, and then a girl's voice said lets bring her to." Zell imitated, suddenly stopping he forgotten what the girl had said.  
  
"..Timber. I think I remember then saying, bring her to Timber" Quistis said suddenly, she had also heard people talking.  
  
"Well, let's go to Timber and get Selphie back!" Irvine cried out as he ran out of the informitary. Everybody stared at Irvine as he left,  
  
"He." Rinoa started  
  
".Has." Quistis began  
  
".A major." Squall said, which surprised everyone  
  
".Crush on Selphie" Zell finished as he too went out the door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"We will be arriving at Timber shortly, please be prepared to leave, I repeat we are about to arrive at Timber please get your things ready and be prepared to leave"  
  
"Selphie, please be okay" Irvine said quietly to himself, he didn't want his friends to think wrong.  
  
" Don't worry Irvy, Selph will be okay" Rinoa said as she put her hand on Irvine's shoulder, hoping he'll feel a bit better.  
  
"." Irvine didn't say anything, suddenly they heard a loud whistle and Irvine quickly got off the train, hopping Selphie would be there, but of course she wasn't.  
  
"Selphie!!" Irvine shouted, no answer.  
  
"Irvine, calm down, if you yell you might alert the kidnappers," Quistis warned as she got off the train.  
  
"Hey, who's being so loud?" The group jumped up in surprise as they saw who yelled out.  
  
"Seifer?" Squall said as he recovered from his surprise  
  
"Oh, so it's little Squall and his gang" Seifer said as Raijin and Fuijin appeared from behind the shadow. Squall drew out his sword, ready for battle.  
  
"Come on you two, don't fighting" Quistis got in between them, hoping she would be able to control them.  
  
"Oh, so it the instructor who comes and saves the day, aren't I surprised" Seifer mocked, Fuijin giggled silently behind him  
  
"Seifer we're busy, so please go away, and also, Quistis isn't an instructor anymore" Rinoa said as she to went in between the two men.  
  
"Oh, well isn't that a surprise, I always knew she wasn't meant to be an instructor" Seifer said as he watched Quistis give him an evil glare  
  
"I'm leaving" Irvine declared as he ran off towards the bridge.  
  
"Can't he get his mind off Selphie for once? Even though she is in trouble he shouldn't just run off like that" Zell cried out as he shook his head.  
  
"So, Selphie's in trouble, what kind of trouble?" Seifer asked  
  
"I can't believe you actually care" Quistis mocked as she glared at him  
  
"I care for people who were from the same orphanage as me" Seifer replied, he smirked seeing Quistis have a surprise look on her face.  
  
"Selphie's gone missing, we think she was kidnapped" Rinoa replied clutching onto Squalls arm.  
  
"Hey, I'll help find her" Seifer said, shocking Quistis once again.  
  
"What kind of plan are you planning this time?" Quistis asked, not really trusting Seifer  
  
"Quit it you two, we need to catch up to Irvine and find Selphie, arguing won't help her" Squall stated as he put his sword away and started walking off, with Rinoa.  
  
"Yeah, Squall's right, let's go guys" Zell started off after Squall.  
  
"You better not try anything Seifer or you shall face the consequences" Quistis glared at Seifer once more before she left after Squall and gang.  
  
"Fuijin, Raijin, go back to the hotel and wait for my return" Seifer said as he started walking to the direction where Squall and gang were going.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Where's Irvy? I can't see him anywhere" Rinoa stated as she scanned the bridge.  
  
"We'll need to split up into groups, if we want to find him and Selphie" Squall replied, taking on the leader role as always.  
  
"Hey, don't leave me out" someone said behind them, the group turned around to see Seifer  
  
"Hey Seifer, I never knew you would actually come, I thought you were joking" Zell commented as Seifer walked up to him.  
  
"Shut-up Chicken-wuss"  
  
"Chicken-wuss!! Why you little."  
  
"This is no time for fighting you guys, we need to find them" Quistis said and stepped in between them.  
  
"Quistis is right, we'll split into 2 groups" Rinoa agreed with Quistis  
  
"Since we can't let Zell and Seifer be together, Me, Rinoa and Zell, will be a group and Quistis and Seifer will be the other group" Squall said, "My group will head over to the Timber Manics area, you guys can go over to the hotel area, we'll meet up with each other at the hotel"  
  
Irvine's story  
  
"Selph, where are you? I need you, come back to me, don't leave me alone" Irvine thought as he ran and ran, hoping he'll meet up with Selphie.  
  
"Hi, how may I help you?" The woman at the counter of the hotel asked.  
  
"Hi, um. have you seen my friend? She's got short brown hair, green eyes and she's about this tall," Irvine pointed to about how tall she was, "She's wearing a yellow sundress and big clunky brown boots"  
  
"Um.Yes, I think I have actually, she was with 3 girls and 2 guys and they had stayed here for one night and next mooring they left.but I think one of the 2 guys had stayed here, and hasn't left yet" The woman said.  
  
"Thanks, do you think I'll be able to speak to him?" Irvine asked, hoping he would be able to get some information out of him.  
  
"I'll have to contact the manager to ask him first. but if you don't cause any trouble, I think I'll be able to let you go through" The woman thought as she gave him the room number  
  
"Thanks" Irvine replied as he got his gun ready  
  
Knock!! Knock!! Irvine could hear sounds coming from within the room and soon the door opened to reveal a guy with brown hair and silver eyes  
  
"Yeah what?" Hunter, the guy asked  
  
Irvine pushed him into the room and then closed the door behind him, "Where's Selphie?" Irvine asked, taking his gun and pointed it right at Hunter's head  
  
"Selphie? I don't know who your talking about"  
  
Irvine could tell Hunter was playing dumb,  
  
"So, Irvine, you really care about her don't you?" Hunter got up and walked over to the bed, the gun was still pointed to his head  
  
"Who.How do you know my name?!" Irvine asked, one shot and he would've been dead, but he needed the information to save Selphie, his Selphie  
  
"I know it, cuz I'm smart" Hunter beamed,  
  
".Where's Selphie?" Irvine asked once more, getting ready to shoot the bullet right through his stupid head of his.  
  
"In a safe place, where she'll be out of harms way"  
  
"But YOU'RE the harm" Irvine stated, one bullet was all he needed, just one.  
  
Suddenly, the room turned pitch black and Hunter disappeared and in his place was Selphie.  
  
"Oh Irvy, so you think I'm harmful?"  
  
"Selphie?" Irvine threw his gun down onto the floor and ran over to her and hugged her tightly.  
  
Rip!!!  
  
"Arghh!!" Irvine cried out as fell backwards as a dagger/knife stabbed into him. Irvine looked up, his eyes were blurry, but he could see Selphie.no, Hunter pull the dagger back for another stab.  
  
"You bastard! You tricked me!" Irvine yelled out as he got up and looked around for his gun, it was in the far corner of the room, where Hunter was.  
  
"Not my fault you were so easily tricked" Hunter threw the dagger right at where Irvine was standing, but Irvine dodged it.  
  
"You bastard, tell me where Selphie is" Irvine said, there was blood everywhere from his injury, he needed a doctor, a potion, anything that would heal him.  
  
"In the brightest city where light shines bright Lies the unconscious girl with powers of might Each second that passes she loses her strength  
  
Till her life is at a length,  
  
In the city where people go most."  
  
Hunter rhymed, not looking at where Irvine was heading  
  
"Looks like you're gonna die Hunter" Irvine whispered in his ear as he stabbed his gun into his back.  
  
"Don't forget that I can tell my friends to kill her anytime possible"  
  
BANG!!!  
  
Irvine shot. but he missed? How was this possible?  
  
"Irvine, don't you know that I can teleport wherever I want, anytime I want? You better be careful cuz I'm not done with you yet, I'm gonna make you fell pain, hurt and sorrow, this is not the last battle, be prepared, cuz you shall die under my hands!!!"  
  
Irvine heard Hunter's voice inside his head, was he imaging it? Could he really teleport wherever he wanted anytime he wanted? Well, that did explain how he suddenly disappeared. Irvine left the bloody messy room, and headed for the train station, hoping to get a ticket for the next train to Deling City. "Selphie, I won't die until I find you, please be okay" Irvine fainted, blood spilled everywhere on the sidewalk where he was laying, he could hear the sounds of people whispering around him, but he couldn't move.  
  
------  
  
Poor Irvy!!!!! Well anyways, I hope you like this chapter, and I know, there are a lot of mistakes and everything, but I'll proofread it later on. The part about Hunter changing into Selphie, I got that idea from the show Inuyasha, how Shippo can change into anything he wants, well, I decided I could make Hunter change into anything he wants (Hunters not a human, he's a creature. an unknown creature to the FF8 world) 


	4. Deling City, Battle part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Final fantasy characters, places I am mentioning in my story.=  
  
Chapter 4- Deling City Battle Part 1  
  
'What was Squall thinking? Putting me in a group with this.this.evil knight person' Quistis thought as she walked behind Seifer, ' He's evil, he's mean, and he was once Ultimecia's knight too! Why does Squall even trust him? What was he thinking?'  
"Hey Instructor, you hate me don't you?" Seifer asked, the question surprised Quistis a little  
"I don't hate you, I just dislike you" Quistis answered  
"."  
"AHH!!!!!"  
"What's that?" Seifer and Quistis asked in unison as they both turned towards the direction of sound.  
"Let's go check it out," Seifer said as he ran towards the direction of the sound, Quistis following closely behind.  
  
As they got trough the crowd to the area where the scream came from they saw a scared looking girl kneeling down beside.  
"Irvine!" Quistis called out as she spotted a bloody Irvine lying on the cold cement floor, "Irvine! What happened?"  
"H-hey Q-Quisty, g-go find S-Selphie, s-she's in trouble." Irvine said silently  
"Where is she Irvine?" Quistis asked, as she kneeled down next to him  
"In the brightest city where light shines bright Lies the unconscious girl with powers of might Each second that passes she loses her strength Till her life is at a length, T-that's w-what Hunter t-told me, p-please g- go find Selphie" "Hunter? Who's Hunter?" Quistis asked, her vision was getting blurry, "Irvine? Irvine? Answer me Irvine! Don't die here! Seifer! Go! Go get the others! Go get a doctor!" "Okay, I'll be right back! Don't worry, just.just make sure Irvine doesn't die or anything!" Seifer said in a panic, which was very unlike him. "Seifer! Hurry! HURRY!!!" Quistis nearly screamed as she watched Seifer run off towards the Timber Manic building, "Irvine, don't die! We still have to save Selphie, remember? Selphie wouldn't want you to die, so you must not die here Irvine.IRVINE!! DON'T YOU DARE DIE!!!"  
  
**  
Irvine closed his eyes, he could hear Quistis screaming at him to not die, but his eyes were so heavy. The blood still hadn't stop flowing out of him, he was losing too much blood.  
'Selphie, I promised you I will not die until I find you, Until I find you, please do not die Selphie or get harmed in any way, stay strong, I'll always be there for you'  
  
**  
"Irvine." Quistis said silently, "Irvine, don't die, all of us, Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Selphie, we have been through so much, it would be such a waste if you died here, we fought against Ultimecia together and we didn't die then, so you must not die now, stay strong Irvine" "Quistis!" Quistis heard someone call her name from behind, and she turned around to see Rinoa and the others running up to her. She could hear gasps as they approached her. "W-what happened to Irvine?" Rinoa asked as she clutched onto Squalls arm ".Hunter, Irvine said something about this Hunter kid" Quistis said as she got up off the floor "Hunter? I heard his name before" Zell stated "This is no time for figuring out things, we need to get Irvine to a doctor quickly" Squall said as he looked around the crowd for a doctor. "Seifer, I told him to go get a doctor already, where is he?" Quistis asked as she paced around "Doctor, Doctor coming through" Seifer called out as he made his way through the crowd towards Irvine "Who are you? Your not Seifer, What have you done with the real Seifer?" Zell asked sternly, Sefier would never act so stupid. "You sure are stupid Chicken-wuss, I am the REAL Sefier" Seifer said as he glared at Zell "Seifer would never act so stupid!" "Stupid! Chicken-wuss, you're the stupid one around here!" "You guys." Rinoa said, trying to stop the fight, but it was no use. "Me?! Stupid, you gotta be kidding" "Well, at least I don't punch the air like a idiot! Chicken-wuss" "IDIOT?! Why you." "SHUT-UP YOU GUYS!!!!" Rinoa and Quistis yelled at the same time, making both boys cover their ears in pain. "Sorry about that doctor, can you help our friend now?" Squall asked as he squinted at the nametag he had on, which read Dr. Terry "Yes, it seems your friend has been injured by a knife/dagger that has been stabbed into him pretty deep, I need to stop this bleeding before he loses to much blood, so can you kindly bring him to my shop?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"What did Irvine tell you?" Squall asked as he waited patently outside the room where Dr. Terry was healing Irvine's wounds.  
"He said go save Selphie and he started saying this poem that he said Hunter told him," Quistis explained as she walked around.  
"Do you think the poem has something to do with where Selphie is?" Rinoa asked, she was tired of trying to stop Zell and Seifer, who was having an argument outside.  
"Probably, the poem read: In the brightest city where light shines bright Lies the unconscious girl with powers of might Each second that passes she loses her strength Till her life is at a length" Quistis said as she tried to remember if there was more. "Brightest city, could that be." Squall started, but Rinoa finished off the sentence for him "Deling city?" ".Squall, should I go and." Quistis started "Yes, go and see if Selphie is there, bring Seifer with you, me, Rinoa, and Zell will stay here and watch over Irvine, report back to me after" Squall command. "Yes sir!" Quistis said as she laughed and headed out the door to find Seifer.  
  
~*~*~  
"We will be arriving at Deling City shortly, please be prepared to leave, I repeat we are about to arrive at Deling City please get your things ready and be prepared to leave" The train announcements said  
"Seifer, wake up, we're almost at Deling City" Quistis said as she shook the sleeping Seifer. ' Boy, he's changed a lot, he's not the old mean, evil Seifer I used to now' Quistis thought as she looked at Seifer's cute sleeping face.  
"Hmm. ya, sure, got it." mumbled the sleeping Seifer  
"Hey, do you think the other part of the poem has anything to do with where Selphie is?" Quistis asked as she repeated the poem.  
"I'm powerful!! Yaa!!! I live in a big house and I have lots of money!!!! YAA!!!" Seifer cried out, which surprised Quistis.  
"Sefier! Wake up! Stop dreaming!" Quistis said as she shook him again, this time he woke up.  
"Whaa? What's going on? Where am I? Aren't I in my big house? Don't I have lot's of power?" Seifer asked, still tired.  
"Oh Hyne.Hey! Just wait a second, what did you saw before Seifer?" Quistis asked, surprise in her voice.  
"Said? I said something?" Seifer asked stupidly.  
'Is this really Seifer I'm talking to?' "You forgot. then. what were you dreaming about?"  
"That I had power, I lived in a big house and I had money," Seifer answered as he laid back down to go to sleep, "It was a nice dream too"  
"Power. Lies the unconscious girl with powers of might, you have to have power to have a title, to live in a big house/mansion. powers of might. I get it!" Quistis shouted, once again waking up Seifer, "Thanks Seifer! We finally figured out where Selphie is in Deling City!" Quistis ran over and hugged Seifer tightly.  
"What? I did? How great, know let me sleep"  
"Oh Hyne" ~*~*~*~  
  
"Seifer, come on get a move on! We need to get to the Mansion as quick as possible!" Quistis stated as she started running towards General Caraway's old Mansion. General Caraway had died of cancer a week after Ultimecia was defeated, Rinoa had forgiven her dad and she had stayed with him till his death. General Caraway had also given permission for Rinoa to be married to Squall, but they had decided to talk about that later  
"Caraway's mansion? Are you sure she's there?" Seifer asked as he walked slowly.  
"Well, we got to check it out, hurry Seifer!" Quistis yelled.  
  
As they (Quistis) approached the mansion.  
  
"So you finally arrived," A voice said  
"Who are you?" Quistis asked as she looked around the mansion, Seifer was still walking slowly, so he hadn't approached it yet.  
"I am Queenie, nice to meet you" Queenie said, as she suddenly appeared out of no where  
"Queenie."  
"Even though this is our first time meeting, I'm afraid I have to kill you" Queenie said as she pulled out her weapon, a long thin sword.  
"Selphie's inside, isn't she?" Quistis asked as she too pulled out her weapon.  
"That is a question, I shall not answer"  
"Then I'll just have to see for myself!" Quistis slashed her Chain Whip where Queenie was, but. she disappeared? How was this possible?  
"Your pretty weak for a person who defeated the great Ultimecia" Queenie stated.  
"Where are you?!" Quistis asked as she looked around, but she couldn't see her anywhere.  
"Right.here!" Queenie said as she appeared behind Quistis and stabbed her in the shoulder with her sword.  
Quistis winced as the sword was pulled out again 'she's strong, but being strong does not mean she'll win, she must have a weak point, I just need to find it!' Quistis slashed her whip behind her, but Queenie had already disappeared again.  
"Hahahaha, I told you, you were too weak to win against me, why don't you just surrender and I'll let you die peacefully"  
"You wish! Surrender? Never!" Quistis shouted as she casted protect on herself, it wouldn't do much, but at least I'll decrease the attack strength.  
"Protect? That won't help you at all" Queenie appeared again, this time she aimed for Quistis's right leg.  
  
Kling!!  
  
Quistis slashed her whip at the sword, making it fall out of Queenie's hands.  
"Shoot!" Quistis heard Queenie mumble as she disappeared again  
'I got rid of her sword, but I still have to find out how to defeat her!' Quistis thought as she closed her eyes and try to listen if she could hear where Queenie was.  
  
"Quistis?" Seifer said as he approached the mansion, "You're bleeding, what's wrong?" Seifer ran, but he was flung back by an invisible barrier.  
"Stay back" Quistis shouted, as she held onto her shoulder, blood was spilling.  
"Hahaha, it seems your friend is here to save you Quistis, but too bad, he won't be able to get past my barrier" Queenie sang in a very childish voice.  
"How'd you know my name anyways?"  
" I'm smart unlike some people"  
"Bastard"  
"Oww, harsh words"  
"Quistis, stay still, I'll cast Curage on you" Seifer said as he prepared to cast Curage  
"Seifer, it's no use, oh, did I forget to tell you magic cannot get through my barrier? All you can do is watch your woman die a painful death," Queenie stated evilly.  
"I'm not his woman" Quistis said as she spat out some blood, 'how could I forget to stock some more cure, cura and curage's? I'm so stupid!'  
"Well, enough talk" Queenie said as she appeared, with her sword.  
"Prepare to die Queenie!" Quistis slashed her whip at Queenie, but Queenie used her sword as a shield and no damage was done.  
"A weaklings a weakling" Queenie stated as she threw her sword at Quistis direction.  
  
RIP!!!  
  
To be continued.  
  
What happens to Quistis? Will she die? Will she survive? Please read the next chapter to find out. So, what do you all think about this chapter? Good? Bad? Confusing? Weird? Sad? I didn't really talk much about Irvine in this chapter (sorry all Irvine fans), I wanted to focus on Quistis and Seifer more on this chapter, sorry! But I promise I'll talk more about Irvine in the next chapter, okay? It took me a while to think of the mansion idea (about that part in the poem lies the unconscious girl with powers of might), so I'm sorry if it's stupid, I hadn't really plan that ahead of time. Well, anyways, thanks for all the reviews I have received and please send some more (^_^) 


	5. Deling City, Battle part 2 and the weird...

Disclaimer: Do not own any final fantasy stuff I am mentioning in my story  
  
Chapter 5- Deling City, Battle part 2 and the weird poem  
  
Rip!!!!  
  
"Quistis!!" Seifer yelled as he banged on the shield that separated him from Quistis.  
  
"Shoot." Quistis mumbled to herself as she sank to the floor, she needed to find Queenie's weakness, and fast.  
  
"I see you haven't died yet," Queenie observed as she took back her sword from Quistis's right shoulder, which caused her to cry out in pain "Well, at least you can't use your whip anymore" Queenie smirked  
  
'She's right, both my shoulders have been damaged deeply' Quistis thought, as she looked at all the blood that surrounded her, ' I need to end this battle quick, but. how?'  
  
"Quistis, Quistis, Quistis, haven't you learned that your never going to be able to defeat me? Your too weak, so give it up and die already woman, it'll save me a lot of time" Queenie said as she started rhyming,  
  
"In the beautiful town that lies in the .um. what direction does  
Winhill lie in? Oh well, Is where the girl lies in the home of .um.  
home of .hmm.home of the Loire's? That doesn't make sense at all! Oh  
well! Just whatever, Aero awaits her and Holy awaits him, Wha? It doesn't make sense Both shall not die till the time is.right? No, that doesn't make sense at all! Oh! I hate poems! They get me so confused!" Queenie whined as she jumped up and down  
  
'She gave me a poem, just like Hunter gave Irvine one. does that mean Selphie was never here?!' Quistis thought, 'Wait a second. the poem she just gave me here talks about magic, aero and holy. does that mean.'  
  
"I get it!" Quistis shouted, surprising Queenie, "Slow!" Quistis casted, as Queenie tried to cast reflect on herself, but too late.  
  
"Shoot!" Quistis heard Queenie shout as she sank on the floor, "I'll be back Quistis and next time, you won't be so lucky!"  
  
Suddenly the barrier shattered in pieces and Queenie disappeared.  
  
"Yes!" Quistis shouted as she fainted, lying in the soaking wet bloody ground.  
  
"Quistis! Hey Instructor! Wait up!" Quistis heard Seifer yell as she felt him pick her up  
  
'I'm not going to die until I find Queenie and kill her for what she has done to me' Quistis thought as everything around her turned black  
  
****  
  
"Quistis, don't die, wake up!" Seifer shouted as he ran inside the mansion and placed Quistis on top of a couch (as I told you before Caraway has died so no one is inside the house, it's deserted)  
  
"Don't worry Quistis, I'll be right back, I'll go get a doctor, so you better stay alive till then!" Seifer warned as he ran out of the house, into the dark night sky 'Please let Quistis be alright' Seifer thought as he ran and ran as fast as he could.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey doctor, will Irvine be alright?" Rinoa asked as Dr. Terry came out of the room  
  
"Yes, he's still unconscious, but you may go see your friend now" Dr. Terry said as he glared at Zell, "Also, you, young man, please be more quiet, this is a hospital you now"  
  
"Hospital? You call this a hospital? It's just a ruined down house with one room!" Zell stated, getting an icy glare from both the doctor and Squall, who was mouthing 'Shut-up', "Hey, I'm only stating the truth!"  
  
"You, young man" Dr. Terry said evilly as he walked up to Zell, "Get out of my hospital! NOW!!!"  
  
"But, this isn't a hospital." Zell stated as he slouched down onto the ground, the doctor did look pretty scary with his white hair and round glasses. just like an evil scientist!  
  
"GET OUT!!!" Dr. Terry yelled, blasting Zell's eardrums, as he kicked Zell so hard, he was sent flying into the dark night sky.  
  
The words "HELP ME MOMMY!!!" could be heard, as Zell was sent flying up, high, into the night sky  
  
"That's much better, nice and quite"  
  
"Um. sir, can we go see our friend now?" asked a very scared looking Rinoa  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" growled Dr. Terry as he sat down with a cup of .red stuff?  
  
"Squall, I'm scared, and look at that, look at what he's drinking, it's red Squally, is it blood?" Rinoa whispered as she went behind Squall and clung onto his arm  
  
"Young girl, what did you say?" Dr. Terry asked as he took a sip of his.um. red stuff.  
  
"Ahh! Squall! I'm scared, let's get out of here!" Rinoa cried out as she ran outside, trying to get away from the man as fast as possible (She was even to lazy to open the door, so now, there was a Rinoa shaped hole in the door)  
  
"So, sorry about that sir" Squall apologized as he watched his scared looking girlfriend run off in a fright, "But.um. may I ask what you are drinking doctor?"  
  
"Blood of course" Dr. Terry replied as if it was normal.  
  
"Ah, hahaha, you must be joking sir" Squall faked a really laugh  
  
"No, of course not, this happens to be the blood that came out of your friend"  
  
"Ah.um. well, it seems that. oh, look how late it is! I'm so sorry to have bothered you at a time like this, I'll just go get my friend and I'll be on my way sir, sorry to have bothered you" Squall quickly ( I mean REALLY quickly) said as he ran into the room and picked up Irvine, "So sorry sir, please don't drink my blood. I mean. bye, have a nice day. I mean night" Squall ran out of the house quickly, and soon he caught up with the scared Rinoa.  
  
"Kids these days, don't have any sense of humor. but this blood is pretty good! Ahh! And I forgot to get the gil from them! Shoot! Oh well, at least I got my bed back now and I can finally go to sleep" The weird doctor said as he entered the room and fell fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Phew!" Rinoa said as she sat down on the bench near the train station (Remember, there in Timber), "That doctor was scary!"  
  
"What was he anyways? A blood sucking vampire with sharp fangs and." Zell started saying  
  
"Zell, you read too much comic books" Squall said as he shook his head disapprovingly, "We need to find a way to contact Quistis and Seifer and tell them where we are"  
  
"Should we wait here for them?" Rinoa asked, suddenly the sound of a ringing cell phone was heard  
  
"Hello?" Squall said as he opened the cell phone  
  
"Hey Squall! We got trouble here!"  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me, we got trouble here, Quistis was attacked and she's badly injured!"  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"I hope so, anyways, Quistis just woke up and she told me your number so I decided to call to tell you our status, oh, and she told me to tell you the poem she heard from Queenie"  
  
"Queenie?"  
  
"Yeah, she's the one who injured Quistis and I think she's also one of the people who captured Selphie"  
  
"What's the poem?" "In the beautiful town that lies in the Winhill Is where the girl lies in the home of Loire Aero awaits her and Holy awaits him Both shall not die till the time is right"  
  
"Seifer, that's not a poem"  
  
"Yeah, I know, but that's what Quistis told me to tell you guys"  
  
"I see. hey Zell, stop it! Don't take the phone away from me! Hey give it back!"  
  
"Hey Idiot" Zell said in the phone as he tried to push Squall away  
  
"Chicken-wuss"  
  
"Pig"  
  
"I'm not going to argue with you, give the phone back to Squall"  
  
"Ha! I won! I won! I won!"  
  
"Oh, just shut up Chicken-wuss"  
  
Click  
  
"Here you Squall" Zell tossed back the phone to an angry Squall as he shut the phone off.  
  
"Shame on you Zell!" Rinoa said as she pointed her finger at Zell  
  
"Okie then." Zell rolled his eyes  
  
"Ugh." a sound could be heard  
  
"What was that?" Rinoa asked frightened as she jumped up off the bench in a fright  
  
"Thanks for getting off of me Rinoa" Mumbled a voice, Rinoa looked at the bench to see Irvine lying there (You see, Squall had placed Irvine on the bench lying down, and Rinoa, being frightened did not look at where she was sitting, so she accidentally sat on Irvine)  
  
"Was I sitting on you? I'm so sorry" Rinoa apologized as she helped Irvine get up.  
  
"Have you guys found Selphie yet?" Irvine asked as he leaned back against the bench, he was still too weak to walk around  
  
"No, but we're going to go to Winhill, and look for her, another poem clue was found" Squall answered as he leaned against the lamp post beside the bench  
  
"Poem clue?"  
  
"That's a poem that's a clue to where Selphie is, just like what that Hunter person gave you" Rinoa explained as she saw Irvine nod his head  
  
"Where's Quistis?"  
  
"She's with the idiot at Deling city, that's where your poem told us to go" Zell explained  
  
"Idiot?"  
  
"He means Seifer" Rinoa said as she smacked Zell on the head  
  
"Well, shall we get going to Winhill?" Irvine asked as he tried to stand up, only to fall back down again.  
  
"Not in your condition, me and Rinoa can go to Winhill, you guys should go to Deling city and join up with Quistis and them" Squall stated as he went to buy tickets  
  
"But." Irvine complained  
  
"No 'But's' Irvine" Rinoa said sternly as she watch Squall come back and hand them their tickets  
  
"Alrighty then, if anything happens, remember to report back to Super Zell!" Zell said as he started laughing.  
  
"Zell, I don't get what's so funny" Rinoa stated as she went inside the station, Squall following behind her shaking his head disapprovingly  
  
"Zell stop laughing and help me get up!" Irvine shouted at the laughing Zell, "Oh Hyne" Irvine sighed, this was going to be tough working with Zell, "I'll buy you a pack of delicious hotdogs once we get to Deling City, alright?"  
  
Zell stopped laughing and started drooling instead  
  
"Stop drooling and help me! Hey! Don't drool on me! AHH!!! Help me someone!! HELP ME!! "  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, Squall, how did that poem go again?" Rinoa asked as she stepped out of the train station and into Winhill ( I know, I know, there isn't a station at Winhill, but come on, how are they suppose to travel? The Ragnark will come in later in the story)  
  
"It wasn't even a poem at all, but the main parts said Winhill, Loire, Aero, Holy, and the time is right" Squall answered  
  
"Oh, well, Loire, means Selph's at Raine Loire's house, but we shouldn't go there just yet until we find out what aero, holy and the time is right means" Rinoa explained as she took in the sight of Winhill, not much had changed, but Winhill was a magnificent place where the sights were beyond beautiful.  
  
"I guess your right" Squall replied, "Aero and Holy are both magic, and there's time magic to, like slow and haste"  
  
"Right could be said as right or wrong, or it could be used as right as in left or right" Rinoa said, "Do you remember the poem, the ACTUAL poem?"  
  
"Um. no, not really, I remember the first and second line but not the fourth and fifth" Squall explained as he said the first two lines of the poem, "In the beautiful town that lies in the Winhill Is where the girl lies in the home of Loire"  
  
"Well, we already figured out those two parts out. can you call Seifer and ask him what the last two lines are?" Rinoa asked as she took out his cell phone from his pocket.  
  
"No use, he called me from a pay phone" Squall explained.  
  
"Ohh! This is going to be hard!"  
  
"Well, there's nothing left for us to do unless we go to my Raine's house" Squall explained as he headed for the house.  
  
"I guess your right, but we better equip our magic" Rinoa warned as she went and caught up with him.  
  
^^^ How'd you all like this chapter? I know, I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to fit Irvine in this chapter, I'm so terribly sorry. But next chapter, he'll be in it, but not much action will take place with him, since he still is injured, and then probably the next chapter after that, which would be ch.7 he'll be able to move and everything so he'll be back in action! Oh, I better explain some stuff that happened in this chapter, Quistis used slow magic because according to the first poem Each second that passes she loses her strength, second would equal to time, like minute and hour. Well, there are two magics that deal with time (or is there more than two.oh, who cares, anwayz) slow and haste. If Quistis hasted her, than, well, she would get faster, so that was bad, if she slowed her she would lose her strength cuz slow magic is her weakness. Also, the 2nd poem was pretty dumb cuz I was personally to lazy to think of another complexed poem, and Queenie does not like poems you see, She hates rhyming. Anyways, I'll explain in more detail (I hope I can) in the next chapter, but anyways, keep reviewing. 


	6. Secret of the past

Disclaimer: This is getting really boring writing this, but you all now I don't own any final fantasy stuff I am mentioning in my story.  
  
Chapter 6- Secret of the past  
  
"Ahh! Fresh air!" Irvine called out as he exited the train station, with the help of Zell, "Hey, Zell, do you know where Sefier and Quistis are?" Irvine looked over at the grumpy Zell, who had a few bumps on his head, a black eye with his hair all messed up.  
  
"Maybe if you were smart enough you would know" Zell stated grouchily as he gave Irvine a death look.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry, but I needed to stop you from drooling on me" Irvine said as he smiled weakly  
  
"Yeah! But punching me was not the best way to do it!!!" Zell yelled, blasting Irvine's eardrums  
  
"Let's just get over to where Sefier and Quistis are, okay? We still need to find Selphie" Irvine said as his mood changed from happy to sad.  
  
"Fine then dude, but you still need to treat me to some hotdogs!" Zell said as tried to lighten the mood, but it was useless.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'I wonder if Quistis is alright?' Seifer thought as he paced around, outside of the room the doctor and Quistis was in, 'Hopefully she's alright' Suddenly the doctor came out,  
  
"Hey Doc. is my friend alright? Will she survive? Is anything wrong with her? Can I go see her?" Seifer asked as he looked at the doctor.  
  
"So many questions young man, calm down" The doctor said as he walked over and leaned against the wall, " Your friend is fine, but she's sleeping right now, so I wouldn't say that this is the best time to go see her. Also, she seems to have some kind of poison in her that . . ."  
  
"Can you heal her from the poison? How long can she stay alive?" Seifer asked, interrupting the doctor  
  
"Yes, I can heal her, but I need the herb/plant called Dragon fang (I made it up just to let you know), but the only place it can be found is in the "Forest of No Return" (I made that up too!)" The doctor said as he eyed Seifer suspiciously, who seemed to be writing a note.  
  
"How does the herb/plant look?" Seifer asked as he looked up from the note he was writing  
  
"Well, It has blue-purple petals, a long blue-green stem and a dark blue middle, but you have to be careful, because there are monsters that protect/surround the herb/plant"  
  
"Okay, I got it, I'll go get the herb/plant quickly, I'll be right back soon also" Seifer said as he ran quietly inside the room Quistis was in and placed the note on the table that stood beside the bed. Seifer bent down slowly towards Quistis and kissed her lightly on the forehead and silently whispered in her ear the words 'I love you' before he left the house in a hurry to find the herb/plant  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Are you ready Rinoa?" Squall asked as he approached the bride that would lead to the house (You know that bridge thing that leads to the place where all the houses are)  
  
"As ready as ever caption" Rinoa replied as she checked on last time that everything was in place  
  
"Okay, Here's the plan," Squall said as he looked at Rinoa, who seemed to be listening, "I want you to go inside and find Selphie and bring her out, There's probably guards or something inside, so I'll try to distract them while you go find Selphie, got it?"  
  
"Got it Caption!" Rinoa replied once again, as she ran into the alleyway that would lead her to the back of the house (I know there isn't an alley way, but bear with it okay?)  
  
Squall watched as his girlfriend disappear behind the wall, and he went into action. 'I hope she'll be alright" Squall thought as he ran to the house at full speed, while sticking to the wall, hoping to keep out of site. (Remember no one's outside cuz it's nighttime)  
  
Squall approached the house and he quietly opened the door and entered it. 'Empty' He thought as he looked around the dusty house, 'Could it mean that we were wrong?'  
  
"Nice to see you Caption Squall" Squall heard someone say sarcastically, Squall looked around the house, but he couldn't see anyone.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Squall asked, as he took out his gunblade, ready to strike at any moment.  
  
"Name's Jason" Jason answered as he approached out of the ground in front of Squall. "What the. . .?"  
  
"Surprised, I see" Jason stated as he took out a small black gun from his pocket and aimed it at Squall's head, "Bye-bye" Jason shot the gun as he said those words.  
  
* * *  
  
'Squall!' Rinoa thought as she heard the sounds of a gun being shot as she entered the house through the open window, 'Squall! I got to go find him! I hope he's alright' Rinoa ran over to where she heard the sounds of the gun.  
  
"Rinoa, long time no see" Rinoa heard someone say. Rinoa turned around and froze as she saw who had said those words, Rin, her old buddy who she had presumed to be dead (I made her up, so do not get her confused with the game)  
  
"Rin. . ." Rinoa said under her breathe as she saw Rin pull out her weapon, a long rope connected to two balls with sharp spikes at the end.  
  
"Do you remember this weapon Rinoa? This was the weapon which you used to injure me, to hurt me" Rin said as she took a step towards Rinoa, Rinoa backed away, shaking her head tears were forming in her eyes, "Do you know that injury had almost killed me? Do you know how much pain I was in to be injured by my very best friend? How could you Rinoa? I had trusted you to the very bottom of my heart, and this was the reward I get?"  
  
Rinoa backed away, up to the wall, "I'm sorry Rin. . . I didn't mean to!" Rinoa mumbled as tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
"If you didn't mean to then why did you leave me all alone in Deling city?! Why did you abandon me?" Rin cried out as tears started to form, but she held them back.  
  
"I didn't mean to Rinny! I-I was. . . it was like I was possessed!" Rinoa explained as she sunk down onto the floor on her knees  
  
"Don't call me Rinny! You have no right to after what you've done to me!" Rin said as she pulled Rinoa up by her hair, "Why? Why did you hurt me Rinoa? Why!?"  
  
"I-I-I. . ."  
  
"You were jealous weren't you? You were jealous that Tyler liked me instead of you, am I right Rinoa? Am I?!" Rin yelled out as she slapped Rinoa on the face hard, leaving a red burning mark on her face.  
  
"Let go of me Rin! Let go!!" Rinoa screamed as she thought back to how she and Rin had first met and what had happened.  
  
(Flash back) "Rinoa! Where are going!" Rinoa heard her father yell at her as she ran out the door and into the pouring wet rain, she was about 8 years old.  
  
Rinoa ran and ran until she reached the park, her park  
  
"Hi" Rinoa heard someone say, Rinoa turned around to see a girl around the same age as her sitting under the slide area where no rain reached.  
  
Rinoa hesitated, but she slowly walked over to the young girl who had short black hair and silver eyes.  
  
"Have a seat" The girl said as Rinoa approached.  
  
"Who are you?" Rinoa asked as she took the offer and sat down beside the girl  
  
"My name's Rin, what's yours?"  
  
"My names Rinoa" Rinoa replied as she looked at the girl with gleaming eyes, she was beautiful.  
  
"Nice to meet you, what are you doing out here in the rain?"  
  
"I-I ran away from home, my daddy, he was being mean" Rinoa explained, "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Me? I was kicked out of my house" Rin replied, Rinoa could see that she was crying.  
  
"Oh, Why?" Rinoa asked, curiosity overcoming her.  
  
"Because. . . because I broke mama's favourite vase, I didn't mean to, but they wouldn't listen to me, I'm all alone know, I have no family" Rin cried and cried  
  
"I'll be your friend, your not all alone now, cheer up" Rinoa said as she thought of something, "Why don't you come over to my house and maybe my daddy can take care of you"  
  
"I. . . That'll be great!" Rin said as she cheered up.  
  
"Let's go there now Rinny!" Rinoa said as she dragged Rin all the way back to her house.  
  
5 years later. . .  
  
"Hey Tyler! Hurry up!" Rinoa cried out as she waved over to Tyler and Rin.  
  
"Coming!" Rin yelled back as she ran up to Rinoa, Tyler following behind.  
  
"Where should we go? We're off school now" Tyler said as he caught up with them.  
  
"Let's all go to my house, my dad's out at work today, so we'll be all alone!" Rinoa said  
  
"Sure"  
  
At Rinoa's house. . .  
  
"Do you guys want anything to drink?" Rinoa asked as they entered her room  
  
"Pop please!" Rin said as she sat on Rinoa's bed.  
  
"Water's fine" Tyler said  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back" Rinoa said cheerfully as she exited her room.  
  
Rinoa got the drinks and was about to enter her room when she heard and saw  
  
"Rin, I love you" Tyler said as he got on top of Rin  
"No! Tyler, get off! What if Rinoa comes back?!" Rin yelled, trying to push him away, but failed  
  
"You don't love me then?" Tyler asked, still ontop of Rin  
  
"I-I love you, but what about Rinoa? She likes you, don't you like her back ?" Rin asked, she had stopped struggling  
  
"Rinoa? I never loved her Rin, the only person I love is you" Tyler said as he kissed Rin lightly on the lips, making her blush, "I love you Rin"  
  
Rinoa backed up a few paces, and leaned against the wall for support, the drinks had fallen onto the floor, the words 'I love you Rin' echoed through her head over and over again, 'How could she?' Rinoa thought as she tried to calm down 'I told her about everything! All my secrets, my wishes, my desires, I treated her like a sister, and we even took her in, how could she!'  
  
Rinoa tried to calm down, but she couldn't, suddenly anger took over and she grabbed the nearest weapon, and ran into the room. . .  
  
(End of flash back)  
  
  
  
I think you all probably know what happens when she enters the room right? Anyways, how'd you all like this chapter? I know, it's kinda weird, but I didn't know what to write for this chapter. I'm sorry to all those Rinoa fans who um. . . who wanted to have a good image of Rinoa, I guessed I kinda ruined it, didn't I? I'm sorry. Anyways, please review, and tell me what you think of this chapter. 


	7. Love Letter and the Request

Hi everyone!! I'm sorry I haven't updated for SO long. I'm sorry. Anyways, I had to reread the story (cuz I forgot what had happened) so this chapter might seem a little out of place. Also, I ahvn't written for a long time, so I might has lost my touch, but I'll do my best to wreite a good chapter. Hope you enjoy! ..sorry I havn't updated for a LONG time.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy things I am mentioning in my story  
  
Chapter 7- Love Letter and the Request  
  
"Hey! anyone home!!" Zell yelled as he entered the mansion where Seifer and Quistis were suppose to be in.  
  
"Sir, can you be more quiet, I have a sleeping patient in here" Zell heard a Doctor say. Zell looked behind and screamed. "It's the blood sucking doctor!!!!!"  
  
"Zell, what's wrong?" Irvine asked as he entered the mansion to see Zell lying down on the floor, unconscious, his face bright red and a Zell like figure on the wall. Irvine looked at the doctor, "Hi, is Seifer and Quistis here?"  
  
"You must be Master Seifer's friends" The Doctor stated, "Please come this way" The Doctor started walking down the hallway, and Irvine followed, dragging the unconscious Zell behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'Where am I?' Quistis thought as she opened her eyes to see a pitched dark room.  
  
"Quisty!! You awake yet?" Zell asked loudly as he banged on the door.  
  
"Who wouldn't wake up after hearing you banging on the door?" Quistis said sarcastically as she got up, out of bed.  
  
Zell entered the room, with a bowl of soup and some crackers in his hand, "Here's some home made soup made by chief Zell, try it" Zell said as he placed the soup and crackers beside the table that stood beside the bed.  
  
"Thanks" Quistis replied weakly as she fell back on top of the bed, not noticing that Zell had picked up something off the table.  
  
"Um. I never knew Seifer liked ya Quisty, and I never knew he liked you THIS much! Oh yeah! Know I have something to blackmail him with!! You better watch out Seifer I will embarrass you so much you'll beg me!!! Whahahahaha (evil laugh)" Zell yelled out as he laughed wickedly.  
  
"What.did you just say?" Quistis asked as she took the note out of Zell's hand and started reading it.  
  
Dear Quistis,  
How are you feeling? Are you alright? You feeling okay? Well, this might not be the best way and time to say this, but Quistis I love you. I've liked you since we were little kids back at the orphanage, and when I first say you at Balamb Garden, I knew I was in love with you. I guess you could say it was love at first sight, I've tried to hide my feelings for you by saying mean things to you, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. If you wake up and do not se me, don't worry, cuz I'll be back soon. Also, please give me an answer soon, and I'll always be there for you.  
Sincerely,  
Seifer  
Quistis finished reading the note and her cheeks turned bright red, 'Oh my! Is he serious? Is this just a joke? Tell me this is a joke, I can't believe it, no this can't be true.can it? It's just a joke right? Right?' Quistis thought as she read the note over and over again, each time rereading the part I love you  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'Where is that stupid plant/herb thing?' Seifer thought to himself as he looked up into the sky. It had been half-an-hour ago when he had left Quistis and he still had not found the her/plant yet. 'Hopefully she's alright'  
  
"Your Seifer am I correct?" Seifer heard someone say behind him. Seifer quickly turned around and took out his gunblade.  
  
"Who are you?" Seifer asked as he pointed his gunblade at the long blonde haired girl with green eyes  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Seifer, My name's Kelly, Don't worry, I won't cause any harm to my mother's knight" Kelly replied  
  
"Your. . .mother's . . . knight?"  
  
"Ultimecia, you were mother's knight, were you not?" Kelly replied as she brushed the gunblade away from her neck without the least bit of effort.  
  
". . . Your from the future?" Seifer asked as he put away his gunblade, if this was Ultimecia's daughter, a gunblade won't do much damage.  
  
"Very smart, no wonder Mother picked you, I have a request from mother, can you grant it?" Kelly asked as she took a step towards Seifer.  
  
". . . If I help you out with your request, can you do something for me?"  
  
"Name it"  
  
"I want a herb/plant called Dragon Fang, if you can get it for me, I'll grant your wish"  
  
"Okay, but put this on first" Kelly handed Seifer a black collar.  
  
"What is this?" Seifer asked as he examined the collar thinking'I'm not a dog you idiot'  
  
"I now your not a dog, just put it on and I'll grant your wish" Kelly stated as she disappeared.  
  
"What the heck? How'd she now what I was thinking?"  
  
  
  
Okay, a very very short chapter, that didn't even talk about what happened to Rinoa and Squall yet, but I just wanted to put this up so that people would have something to read for now. Please Review and I'm sorry for not updating for a long time. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think, and the next chapter (which will probably be up soon) will talk about what happens to Squall and Rinoa, promise.  
  
Rikku42 


	8. Life or Death, which will it be?

Hiya all!! Hope you like this chapter!! Also, I might have lost my touch in writing (since I haven't written in a long time), but I'll do my best! Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy things I am mentioning in my story  
  
Chapter 8- Life or Death, which will it be?  
  
"Surprised, I see" Jason stated as he took out a small black gun from his pocket and aimed it at Squall's head, "Bye-bye" Jason shot the gun as he said those words.  
  
BANG!!!!! Ping!!  
  
The bullet hit Squall's gunblade, which Squall had put up in front of him, using it as a shield.  
  
"Hmm. . . Nice gunblade you got there, not many can stand up against my gun" Jason stated as he walked over and examined the gunblade Squall still held up.  
  
"Yeah, thanks" Squall said as he swung his sword at Jason's head. Suddenly Jason disappeared, "What the . . .?"  
  
"So impatient, I wanted to know more about the people of the past, but I guess I'll fulfill your wish and kill you right know" Squall heard Jason say as a bullet went through Squall's left shoulder, blood spraying out as the bullet went through. Squall cried out in pain as he sank down on the floor on his knees. Squall's vision was blurry, but he could make out a figure standing in front of him. Squall slowly brought up his gunblade and swung it at the figure, but he was too slow and the figure easily dodged it.  
  
"What kind of swing is that Squally-boy?" Jason asked as he took the gunblade out of Squall's hand and aimed it at Squall, "Shall I kill you with your own weapon?" Suddenly a bolt of lighting hit Jason, making the gunblade fall on the florr next to Squall.  
  
"I won't be so easily defeated," Squall mumbled as he stood back up, glaring at Jason.  
  
"Oh well, It wouldn't have been much fun if you died right there anyways" Jason shrugged it off, "Shall we have a fair and square fight then Squally-boy?"  
  
Squall looked at Jason suspiciously, his vision had recovered, but the pain in his shoulder had not. Suddenly, Jason aimed his gun at Squall and shot, Squall ducked it perfectly and drew his gunblade out, ready for battle.  
  
Suddenly a cloud of white gas exploded out, covering both Squall and Jason. Squall looked at Jason just before the white gas covered them to see Jason smirking.  
  
'So he hadn't planned to hit me, but hit something behind me instead?' Squall thought as he moved backwards from where he was standing. Suddenly Squall backed up against something cold, he turned around to see a fire extinguisher with a hole in it.  
  
'So he had planned to hit this instead?'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Rinny . . . I-I didn't mean it, please, please Rinny forgive me, I'm sorry" Rinoa said as she sank down on the floor tears crawling down her hot red cheeks.  
  
"You think one sorry will make me forgive you?! You think sorry will bring back Tyler to conscious?! Let me tell you Rinoa, No matter how many sorry's you say, I'll NEVER forgive you" Rin yelled out as she slapped Rinoa hard on the face, leaving a bright red mark.  
  
Rinoa cried out in pain as she touched her buring red cheek, she knew sorry wasn't enough to make Rin forgive her, but what else could she do?  
  
"Rinoa, do you know what happened after you left me and Tyler at your house?" Rin asked, Rinoa shook her head, "Tyler was unconscious and he was lying in my lap when your father returned, he asked me what had happened and where you were, all I could do was shake my head and say Rinoa didn't do it, Rinoa didn't do it, but what I couldn't believe was that you had left us and gone to Timber without saying a word, without even apologizing"  
  
"Even if I did apologize, you wouldn't have forgave me" Rinoa stated, sniffing back some tears.  
  
"Apologizing is at least better than leaving us," Rin said as she took her weapon off her waist and started swinging it in the air (you know, how cowboys do that with their ropes)  
  
"I'm sorry . . ." Rinoa mumbled, suddenly Riona felt something wrap around her body and she felt as if lighting had stroke her. Soon Rinoa was lying on the floor unconscious.  
  
"How weak, I thought she was stronger than that," Rin thought out loud as she got back her weapon that was wrapped around Rinoa's body.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Squall dodged the bullets Jason shot at him through the cloud of white gas. Jason had the advantage in the battle since his weapon was a long distance weapon, while his was a close combat weapon . 'All I can do is dodge these bullets' Squall thought as he ducked another bullet.  
  
"Come out come out where ever you are!!" Jason cried out as he shot bullets aimlessly in the white gas, "Come out Squall, or are you chicken?"  
  
'I'm not Zell' Squall thought as he thought of how Zell and Irvine were doing. Suddenly a bullet hit Squall's right leg and he cried out in pain, soon another hit him on his right arm and in his left waist.  
  
Squall kneed down on the floor, a pool of blood was forming around him, 'If I don't move soon, Jason will know where I am'  
  
"Squall, Squall, Squall, look at you, dying because of your own carelessness, how pitiful, Do you have any last prayers before you die?" Jason asked, smirking as he aimed his gun at Squall's back, which was facing towards him.  
  
"How stupid, shoot if you dare" Squall said as he started to stand up  
  
"Hmf, being brave hey? Well, let's see where this braveness leads you" Jason said as he shot his gun, the bullet going through Squall's back as he spat out some blood and fell down on the ground in his pool of blood.  
  
  
  
How'd you all like this chapter? Good? Bad? Sad? Well, anyways, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.  
  
Rikku42 


	9. Controlled Body

Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy things I am mentioning in my story  
  
Chapter 9- Controlled body  
  
'Where am I?' Squall thought as he looked at his surroundings, he was in a misty area surrounded by a field of endless flowers, nearby there was a waterfall where all the mist had came from (I'm trying to describe the place Yuna was at in FFX-2 where she was wearing Lenne's clothes and where she first saw Shuin), 'Where am I? What had happened'  
  
Squall slowly got up onto his feet, and thought back at what had happened, 'I was at Winhill, at Raine's house.' Squall started walking towards the waterfall, ' inside the house, I met Jason and me and him had a fight.' Squall looked at his reflection in the water, he looked the same, but his clothes were totally different, instead of his usual black leather jacket and pants, he wore a black T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, 'Jason had placed his gun behind my back and. . . Am I dead?!'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ugh" Rinoa mumbled as she opened her eyes to an unfamiliar place, "Where am I?" Rinoa slowly got up onto her feet and noticed she was wearing something completely different than what she was used to wearing. Rinoa examined her new clothes; she was wearing a dark blue tang top, a short baby blue skirt, and large black boots.  
  
'What happened to me?' Rinoa thought as she thought back about Winhill, Rin and Squall, 'I hope Squall's alright, where is he? I got to go find him, quick!' Rinoa thought as she looked around, 'Let's see, shall I go right or left, um. my mother says to pick the very best one and you are it' Rinoa's finger landed towards the right, where the waterfall was, 'Squall, I hope your alright'  
  
******  
  
"Hey Doc!" Seifer cried out as he opened the front door of the mansion  
  
"Oh, my dear boy, your back already!" The Doctor said, surprised as he came walking slowly up to the door, hands behind his back  
  
"Is this the plant/herb you wanted?" Seifer held out the herb/plant out for the doctor to examine  
  
"Hm. seems like the one, please give it to me and I'll make the medicine right away" The Doctor to0ok the herb/plant out of Seifer's hands and started walking away, "Your friend is awake, you might want to go visit her"  
  
Seifer paused, ' Should I go see her? Did she see my note yet? Why am I so nervous? You were never like this before Seifer Almasly, what has gotten in to you? Just act normal and everything will be fine' Seifer thought as he slowly walked up to Quistis's room, just as he was about to knock on the door . . .  
  
"SEIFER!! YOUR BACK!! YOU QUISTIS LOVER, HOW YA DOIN??" Seifer looked behind him to see Zell, wearing a poka-dot party hat and holding out some red roses, "Here ya go, you Quisty lover!! Give these to her!!" Zell pushed the bunch of roses in his hand into Seifer's face.  
  
"How'd you . . ." Seifer started  
  
"Go on Quisty lover! We're all waiting for you!! You better be nice to Quisty or I'll beat you up!!" Zell started laughing crazily, Seifer eyed him suspiciously, why was he being so nice to him?  
  
"Don't mind him Seifer, he's always like this when a new couple is formed" Irvine explained as Seifer nodded his head, "Good luck!"  
  
"Ugh . . . thanks . . ." Seifer said slowly and cautiously and he turned to face the big brown door that stood infront of him.  
  
"Aww, Quisty lover! Nothin to be afraid of, go on! Knock down the door!" Zell yelled as he blew on his party whistle (I dunno what's it's called, it one of those things you can get at parties, that's like a whistle thing)  
  
'Knock . . . down the door??' "Irvine, you sure he didn't get drunk or something?" Seifer asked as Zell went up to the door and knocked on it, "Hey what are you doing chicken-wuss!"  
  
"Who is it?" Quistis's voice came from inside the big brown door.  
  
"It's Seifer, can I come in??" Seifer asked as Zell blew the whistle in front of his ear, blasting his eardrums.  
  
"Oh Seifer get a move on! Your so slow!" Zell stated loudly as he opened the door, without getting permission first  
  
"Oh, and you have a girlfriend?" Seifer smirked as he was pushed inside Quistis's room, the door closed behind him.  
  
"Seifer?" Seifer looked over at the core of the sound ( I forget the word, but it has something to do with the center of where the sound comes from) and saw Quistis sitting on a nearby bed, her cheeks a light shade of red.  
  
"Hey, um . . . I just wanted to check how you were doing" Seifer scratched the back of his head as he looked downwards towards the floor.  
  
"I'm fine . . . thanks for your concern" Quistis looked at him shyly, note in her hand  
  
"Did . . . Did you see it? The note?" Seifer looked back up and spotted the note in Quistis's hand  
  
"Um . . yeah, did you want an answer?"  
  
Seifer nodded his head  
  
"Well, um . . the answer is . . . um . . . y. . ." Suddenly Seifer fell down onto the floor on one knee, "You alright?" Quistis asked as she ran over to him holding him up with her hands  
  
'Sh*t what's wrong with me?' Seifer thought as he heard a strange voice inside his mind  
  
"Come Seifer, come to me, come . . ."  
  
Suddenly Sefier felt his body move as if he was in a trance and he brushed Quistis's arm off, "Go away" Seifer heard himself say, 'What? Oh Hyne, what he hel* is going on?!'  
  
"Seifer . . . are you okay?" Quistis asked, shocked at what Sefier had just done  
  
"Go away, do I need to repeat myself you worthless human?"  
  
Quistis backed up against the wall for support, and she backed up, she thought about the note clutched in her hands, suddenly, she knew what had happened, "Seifer, your playing with my feelings aren't you? Your lying about all this 'I love you' stuff aren't you? This is just a stupid joke your playing on me" Quistis lowered her head, suddenly a tear fell down her cheeks and onto the carpet below, " This is stupid, I actually fell for one of your stupid tricks" another tear fell down Quistis's cheek, "I thought you had changed Seifer, but I guess I was wrong" Quistis wiped off the tears that were falling and looked up and smiled, "Excuse me, I remember I have something important to do"  
  
Seifer watched as Quistis ran out of the room, suddenly his body fell out of the trance and Seifer fell down onto the floor as Zell and Irvine came into the room.  
  
"Yo! Quisty lover, what happened?" Zell asked as he entered the room, taking off his party hat, something felt wrong, very wrong  
  
"Yeah, what happened? Anything we can help you with?" Irvine asked as he kneeled down on one knee to face Seifer.  
  
Seifer nodded as he got up, " Tell Quistis, I'm sorry and to forget about me" Seifer ran out of the room, Irvine and Zell stared at him as he left  
  
"Wonder what happened" Zell asked to no on in particular  
  
Irvine shrugged and got off the floor, his depressed mood returning again.  
  
***  
  
"Kelly!!! Come out here right now!!!" Seifer yelled as he reached the forests where he had first met Kelly, "Come out here right now!!" Seifer tugged on the black collar around his neck, but it wouldn't come off.  
  
"Seifer, Seifer, Seifer, calm down" Sefeir turned around to see Kelly behind him  
  
"What did you do to my body?!" Seifer asked, demanding an answer  
  
"Oh? Something happened?"  
  
"Don't act dumb!" Seifer yelled frustrated  
  
"Oh, well, mother probably just wanted you to hurry up and finish up what you had to say to your firneds" Kelly answered uninterested, "Is that all you wanted to ask?"  
  
Seifer griped his teeth and clutched his hands  
  
"Anyways, we better get back to mother, she wants to see you"  
  
"I never made any agreement to see your mother or be her knight again" Seifer turned his back to her  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Suddenly Seifer froze; his body started moving again agianast his will.  
  
'What the? This is exactly what had happened when I was with Quistis!' Seifer thought  
  
"So your fond of Quistis, are you not?" Kelly asked, interest in her voice  
  
'Don't you dare hurt her you . . . '  
  
"No one ever said "I" was going to hurt her" Kelly smirked "But you never now who might"  
  
'You better leave Quistis out of this!'  
  
"Hmm . . . the most painful way for her and you to suffer is that if she was killed by her own lover" Kelly thought outloud as she ran her finger along Seifer's cheek, "You are pretty cute you know"  
  
'Get your hands off me!! And stop reading my mind!'  
  
"Hmf, as you wish, know, we shall get back to mother's or she'll be really mad" Kelly stated as a cloud formed beneath her.  
  
Seifer's body moved on top of the cloud. Soon the cloud lifted off the ground and into the sky.  
  
  
  
How'd you all like this chapter? It didn't talk much about Squall and Rinoa, but next chapter it will :) Please review and tell me what you think. Remember, REVIEW  
Rikku42 


	10. Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy things I am mentioning in my story.  
  
Chapter 10- Truth  
  
Squall slowly walked around the unknown place he was in, the air felt kind of odd, as if he was not on earth anymore.  
  
'I wonder what happened to the others?' Squall thought as he walked over to the nearby waterfall, taking in the smell of fresh water. Suddenly Squall saw a figure approaching him, as if on instinct Squall's hand moved over to his waist, where his sheath holding his gunblade should be hanging. Squall took a hold of his gunblade, but instead of taking his gunblade, he took a hold of a chain that was dangling from his jeans.  
  
"Who's there?" Squall turned his attention to the direction of the sound and saw the figure moving towards him.  
  
'Guess I'll have to fight with my bare hands' Squall thought as the figure neared, each step the figure took, Squall could make out another feature, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Squall asked as he prepared for a battle.  
  
" Squall? Are you Squall?" Squall hesitated, but he shook it off, All the enemies he and his friends have fought so far all knew there names, so whoever this person was, it was no surprise that he or she knew his name either.  
  
As the figure neared, Squall's fist tightened, it had been a long time since he had a fistfight, and the last time he had one was with Seifer back when he had first joined Garden.  
  
"Squall?" Squall recognized the voice  
  
"Rinoa, is that you?" Squall asked as he put his fist down, just as Rinoa appeared.  
  
"Squall!!" Rinoa yelled out as she ran towards him and hugged him tightly, Squall hugged back, " I was so frightened!"  
  
Squall brushed her hair with his hand, "It's alright, everything's fine now"  
  
Rinoa looked up at Squall and kissed him gently on the lips, "Do you know where we are?"  
  
Squall shook his head, "The last thing I remember was that I was shot by Jason"  
  
Rinoa froze, "Could we be in heaven?"  
  
Squall shrugged his shoulders and gently parted away from her, once again examining where he was  
  
"Should we go explore?"  
  
Squall paused for a second but quickly replied, "I guess that's the only thing we can do right now, but it could be dangerous so we need to be prepared for battle if anything happens"  
  
"Um . . . Squall?"  
  
Squall looked over at Rinoa, she was looking downwards towards the flowers.  
  
"Ugh . . . I kinda lost my weapon, it just kind of disappeared when I woke up" Rinoa explained as she bent down to examine the pretty flowers on the ground  
  
"Yeah, mine disappeared to, so we'll have to do a hand to hand combat if we come across any trouble"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quistis sighed as she sat down, knee's by her chest under a large oak tree outside of the mansion, how could she be so stupid to fall for his trick 'No wonder I failed to be an instructor' Quistis let tears flow freely down her cheeks  
  
"Quistis?" Quistis looked up and saw Irvine walking towards her, she quickly wipped the tears away and smiled faintly, "You alright?"  
  
"I'm fine Irvine, I just need some fresh air that's all" Quistis replied, Irvine sat down next to her, "I'm fine, really"  
  
Quistis could see Irvine's eyes piercing through her as if he were trying to read her mind, Quistis played with her fingers nervously.  
  
"That's what Selphie would do when she was nervous too," Irvine said as he looked away, into the dark night sky.  
  
Quistis looked over at Irvine, he seemed to have gotten better over the last couple of days, but Quistis could tell he was still very depressed, "I hope we'll be able to find Selphie soon"  
  
Irvine nodded, "I care about Selphie more than you can imagine" Irvine said as images of him and Selphie came to his mind, "She was like an angel who guided me through all my dark times, she always had that cheerful little smile on and she lightened my day up so much whenever I saw her"  
  
"Although you're apart, your heart will always be with her" Quistis said as she remembered it from the book read a couple she months ago, only changing a couple of the words  
  
Irvine smiled, "I hope you and Seifer can get along"  
  
Quistis froze, "What Zell told you, about the note, it was all just a stupid joke Seifer made up"  
  
"Or was it a joke?"  
  
"It is a joke"  
  
"Did he tell you that it was a joke?"  
  
"No, but if you know him well enough you can tell if it's a joke or not"  
  
Irvine smiled, "I'm not so sure about that Quistis, a couple of days ago, before we started off on this journey, before you had your instructor license taken away and before Seifer had left the Garden due to some business, me and Selphie were walking to the Secret Area in the Training Centre after curfew" Irvine said as he looked over at Quistis, he could tell she was listening to him, "At the Secret Area, we over heard something, a conversation between Seifer and this girl"  
  
Quistis looked over at him, "And what your trying to tell me is?"  
  
Irvine could tell she wanted him to continue, "The girl told Seifer that she had liked him for a long time and asked her if she would go out with him" Quistis's heart sank, "Seifer just shook his head and replied, 'I already have someone I like', the girl asked him who it was but he didn't answer, but what had really caught onto mine and Selphie's ears were when the girl asked him if it was you, Instucter Trepe" Qusitis's ears perked up, "Seifer didn't reply but the girl kept on asking him over and over again, she kept on pointing out things such as how he kept on staring at you in class and how he had a light shade of red in his cheeks whenever he talked to you"  
  
'He did that?!' Quistis thought surprised, Irvine smiled at her but she was too deep in her thoughts to notice  
  
"Finally the conversation was over and Seifer left the Secreat Area, leaving the girl alone" Irvine explained, "So me and Selphie decided to do a little investigation, so we went over and asked the girl what she knew and she told us everything, how she had always kept an eye on Seifer and everything he did, and how she noticed he always kept an eye on you" Qusitis had a light shade of red in her cheeks, "Me and Selphie also got some information out of Rajin and Fujin . . . "  
  
Quistis interrupted Irvine, "Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Me and Selphie want to see you two together" Irvine smiled, "It would be a great surprise once Selphie comes back"  
  
'If he really did like me, why was he acting so rude?' Quistis thought, love was such a confusing game to play  
  
"So I doubt whatever Seifer had said to you was really what he meant to say" Irvine stated as he stood up, "Give him another chance, I'm positive he'll take this chance very sincerely"  
  
Quistis watched as Irvine walked away, she was confused, very confused. Quistis slowly got up off the floor and started walking towards the park in Deling City thinking about Seifer as she walked.  
  
  
  
Hi everybody!!! How's it goin?? I hope you all like this chapter, please REVIEW.  
  
Rikku42 


	11. El 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy things I am mentioning in my story.  
  
Hi people!! I decided to talk more about Zell in this chapter since I barley even talk about him. Well, I hope you all like this chapter, REVIEW  
  
Chapter 11- El 13  
  
"I wonder what happened to Quisty and Seifer?" Zell thought out loud as he took his party hat off, "Hey Doc! You here?"  
  
* Snore * * Snore * Snoring sounds could be heard from the living room  
  
"Fine, leave me all alone talking to myself, the next thing you'll know, people are gonna started calling me is Loner Zell"  
  
"Hi Mr. Loner Zell"  
  
"What the?!" Zell looked over towards the core of the sound, and saw a little girl holding onto a blue ball smiling at him.  
  
"Hey there" Zell yelled out to the little girl about 6 or 7 years old, as he walked over to the little girl and kneeled down so he was the same height as her, "What's your name?"  
  
"El" El replied with a bright smile  
  
"El, huh? That's a nice name" Zell complimented as he patted her orange hair  
  
El smiled again, "Thank you Mr. Loner Zell"  
  
Zell fell down on the floor but quickly got back up again, "El, my name's not Mr. Loner Zell, It's Zell"  
  
"Okay then Mr. Loner Zell"  
  
"No, no, no, it's Zell"  
  
"Let's play ball Mr. Loner Zell" El held out the blue ball she was carrying  
  
"Zell, El, Zell" Zell shook his head as he started following Little El outside.  
  
*****  
  
"Let's play pass," Zell said, as they walked a little ways away from Deling City, the view outside was gorgeous, an endless field of grass  
  
"Whatever you say Mr. Loner Zell" El stated as she kicked the ball over to Zell, who missed it since he was looking downwards towards the ground, as if he had been defeated, "Ah! There goes the ball Mr. Loner Zell, hurry up and get it!"  
  
Zell looked up at the jumping girl and sighed as he started running towards the rolling ball, soon Zell caught up to it and picked it up, "Hey El! My name's not Mr. Loner Zell, it's Zell" Zell stated as he picked up the ball  
  
"My, my, look what we've got here" Zell heard someone say and he started running back towards where he had left El, alone.  
  
"Who are you?" Zell asked as he approached the blacked haired figure, who was holding onto the struggling El by the wrist  
  
"Loner Zell! Loner Zell!! Help me!!" El squealed as she tried to pull her wrist away  
  
"Don't worry El, I'll help you" Zell stated as he got into his fighting stance  
  
"So you wish to fight me? Don't waste your life, what I want is the girl, not you" The purple eyed figure stated as he looked at Zell, straight in the eye  
  
"I'll beat you, I won't lose" Zell stated as he ran forward, aiming a punch at the guys stomach  
  
"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk" The guy held out his hand and caught Zell's throat with it. Slowly inch-by-inch, the guy brought Zell up off the ground, "You won't win me"  
  
Zell held onto the guys arm, he was losing his breath this was bad, "Who . . . Who are . . . you?" Zell managed to ask as he tried to think of a plan  
  
" Kelly's boyfriend, Haru" Haru answered as he flung his short black hair covering his right eye out of his face (I'm trying to describe Kamio's hair from Prince of Tennis) and smirked, "To bad you won't be alive for long"  
  
"Why do you say . . ." Zell started as he brought his foot back, " . . . that?" Zell kicked his leg hard against Haru's stomach, making him drop Zell on the ground and release Elie. Haru was kneeling on the ground, holding his stomach  
  
"Loner Zell! Loner Zell!! I was so scared!!" El cried out as he ran over to Zell, holding onto his leg  
  
"It's alright now, everything's fine" Zell patted El on the head and smiled, "But stay back"  
  
El listened to Zell's instructions and hid behind a big rock nearby.  
  
"Ugh . . . Why you little twerp!" Haru yelled as he slowly got back up onto his feet  
  
"Why did you want to take El away?" Zell asked, taking his fighting stance once again  
  
"Number 13, Ultimecia's stones power"  
  
"Wha? Explain that again?"  
  
"No use explaining to a fool like you"  
  
"If you never explain, the fool that says I'm a fool is actually you" Zell stated as he ran forward, towards Haru  
  
"Fool" Haru mumbled a spell under his breathe and soon, a barrier surrounded him.  
  
"ACK!!! What the?!" Zell had ran into the barrier and it gave him a electric shock, making him fall down onto the ground, hard  
  
"Now, 13, come here" Haru slowly walked over to the scared looking El  
  
"No! Don't come near me!" El cried out, suddenly, there was a blast of white light and El disappeared in her place, was a young girl, about the same age as Zell, wearing a long white dress. Her long blonde hair fell down into place as she slowly floated down towards the ground, her dark blue eyes looked directly into Zell's.  
  
"What's going on?" Zell asked as he looked into the girls eyes  
  
"So you finally reveal your true form 13" Haru stated as he slowly walked over to El  
  
"Your Ultimecia's knight I presume?"  
  
"I thought you fairy's were suppose to be smart"  
  
"Hello? Can anybody tell me what's going on?" Zell asked once again. Haru glared at Zell, sending shivers down his spine  
  
" Zell, I'll explain things to you afterwards" Zell looked over to the source of the sound, it was the El, or was it El?  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"We've already met have we not? I've just transformed back to my original form" The girl smiled  
  
"Your . . . El?" El nodded  
  
"Also known as 13" El pointed towards the words on her arm, it read El  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Turn El 100 degrees clockwise, what do you get?"  
  
"Ugh . . . let see, hmm . . . " Zell tried to figure it out, math was never his greatest subject  
  
"A fool's a fool" Haru shook his head, "It reads 13, El turned 100 degrees clockwise reads 13"  
  
"I knew that!" Zell sweat drops  
  
"Now, 13, get back into Ultimecia's stone or else" Haru warned  
  
"Or else what? She'll kill me? She doesn't have the power, all of us fairies escaped from her stone a few months ago when she was defeated" El stated, "What are you going to do? Kill me? You don't have the power you weak human!"  
  
"We'll see about that"  
  
Haru suddenly muttered a spell under his breath  
  
"Magic? You try to defeat me with magic?" El laughs, "Try if you can, but weak magic like yours can't defeat me"  
  
"He has a great barrier up" Zell warned, "Be careful"  
  
"How great can it be? I can probably cast one 100 times more stronger than that" El laughs  
  
Haru smirked as he summoned Leviathan  
  
"Aww!! Levy!! I haven't seen you for a long time!!" El squealed as she went over to Leviathan to hug him  
  
"Ugh, is she crazy?" Zell asked to no one in particular  
  
Leviathan stopped in front of El and El hugged him tightly, "I haven't seen you for SO long!! How have you been?" Sounds could be heard from Leviathan.  
  
Zell stared at the two for a second, was this a dream or was this for real? Leviathan had actually stopped his attack  
  
Suddenly, Leviathan's colours started changing, and soon there was a whole new Leviathan standing infront of El  
  
"El! Watch out!" Zell cried out as Leviathan slowly started to attack  
  
El smiled, and she suddenly disappeared out of sight  
  
'Boy, this must be a dream' Zell thought as he suddenly felt someone behind him  
  
"Com'on Zell, let's get out of here" Zell looked behind him to see El standing there, when had she gotten there?  
  
"Ugh . . . yeah, okay" Zell slowly got up to his feet, and before he knew it, he was flying in the sky, "What the??"  
  
"Don't worry, we're only going to be like this until the fake Leviathan's attack is over" Zell turned his head around to see El, right behind him, there faces were inches apart  
  
Zell quickly turned his head back around and suddenly he noticed that El was holding him up, from behind, her arms were wrapped around his waist, he felt uncomfortable, "Do you think you can explain to me what's going on? And who you are?"  
  
"(*sigh*) My name's El and I'm also known as 13"  
  
"I already now that, but 'what' are you?"  
  
"A fairy, I was trapped inside Ultimecia's stone for about year now and just recently a couple months ago I was released, thanks to you" El smiled  
  
"But what did I do?" Zell asked, curiously  
  
"You defeated Ultimecia, and thanks to you, the stone had been broken and me and my sisters were released"  
  
"But if the stone was broken, why do they want you back? And isn't Ultimecia dead already?"  
  
"About the stone, I'm not too sure, but from what I hear from my sisters, Ultimecia had placed half of her soul into a member of your party, so when you had fought her, she had only used half of her power" El explained  
  
"Member of my party . . ."Zell thought for a second and gasped, Selphie! Ultimecia had placed half of her soul in Selphie! That's why Selphie had suddenly disappeared!  
  
"Zell, I suggest you close your eyes and cover your ears"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We're going to fall"  
  
"Wha . . . " Before Zell could ask her what she meant, they were plunging to the ground below.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How are we suppose to get out of here?" Rinoa asked it seemed like they had been walking around in circles for the last hour or so  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure we're not in heaven, there's no other people around except me and you" Squall stated  
  
"Maybe there just invisible and we can't see them, ghosts are invisible"  
  
"Whatever . . . " Squall started his old habit again  
  
"Squall!!!" Rinoa squealed  
  
"What?" Squall turned around to face Rinoa, who was sitting on the ground  
  
"You doing that again!"  
  
"That?"  
  
"The Whatever habit" Rinoa cried out  
  
"Oh Hyne" Squall shook his head, sometimes; just sometimes Rinoa could be so annoying, "Let's get going, we need to find a way back to the others, or at least find someway to contact them"  
  
Rinoa sighed, "I'm tired, I'm hungry and I want a rest, Squall let's just rest a bit okay?"  
  
* GRUMBLE * * GRUMBLE *  
  
"What's that sound?" Squall looked around  
  
"Ugh . . . probably just my stomach" Rinoa patted her stomach  
  
Squall sighed, "Fine, we can rest, but I can't do anything about your stomach"  
  
"Rinoa smiled, "Thanks Squally!" Rinoa kissed Squall lightly on the lips.  
  
* GRUMBLE * * GRUMBLE *  
  
"Try and get your stomach under control," Squall said as he sat down beside Rinoa, there didn't seem to be any danger in this place, but it seemed to good to be true  
  
"Ugh . . . Squall, this time it wasn't my stomach grumbling" Rinoa slowly stated as she looked left and right for danger, but didn't see any  
  
Suddenly a shadow covered over both Squall and Rinoa. Squall turned around to see a giant iron machine monster standing over them. Its head was a mix of a monster and machine it had black horns and two small purple ears on top of its head. Its eyes were golden, but the scariest part of this monster was its face. It was a mixture of a machine and a Bethmoth (is this how you spell it? You know that great big purple creature that appears on the Island closest to Hell), half of it's face was part of a Bethmoth and the other half was just metal. You could make out each little detail on it's face, it was like it was originally like that.  
  
"Squall, what's that?" Rinoa asked, as she held onto Squall's arm, so hard that it started to hurt.  
  
Squall slowly got up off the ground, hoping that the creature wouldn't notice, Rinoa slowly got up with him.  
  
Rinoa gasped and pointed out to Squall "Squall, looks at it's body!"  
  
All hopes that the creature wouldn't notice them shattered as Rinoa pointed at the creature. Squall followed her finger to see that she was pointing at the creature's body. It's body was totally made up of steel, it had a steel tail that flopped back and forth and large wings that could cover most of its body.  
  
The creature stared at them with its golden eyes; it seemed to be examining them.  
  
'Rinoa, let's run, we don't stand a chance here' Squall whispered in Rinoa's ear, it was sad, but it was the truth, without there weapons here, it would be impossible to beat it.  
  
"Thinking of running are we," The monster asked, its voice was like a ton of bricks fallen on the cement ground, loud and cracking  
  
"Who and what are you?" Squall asked while trying to get Rinoa to let go of him  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, my name is B-M 26" B-M 26 cracked out as he flapped his wings "I am was an experiment done 50 years ago"  
  
"Why are you here and where exactly is here?" Squall asked, he didn't trust B-M 26 but this was the only living creature here and he needed some answers  
  
"You dare come here, yet you don't now where here is?" B-M 26 cracked out a laugh, "You are on Mt. Heaven of course, it's the mountain most closest to Heaven"  
  
"Mt. Heaven, so that's where we are, do you know how we can get off of this mountain?" Rinoa asked as she let go of Squall, her courage came back to her.  
  
"The only way you can get off Mt. Heaven is by an airship," B-M 26 stated as he sat down,  
  
"Ah! To bad we don't have the Ragnark here!" Rinoa whined, "Dr. Idione sure takes a long time with our airship!"  
  
Squall sighed, a couple months ago Squall had leant the Ragnark to Dr. Idione to examine, but ever since then, he had never seen the Ragnark again.  
  
"Could the airship you young fellows are talking about be red" B-M 26 asked  
  
"Yeah, it's red with bits of yellow and silver, and parts of it stick out think this" Rinoa tried to explain, but failed completely  
  
"I think your airship has landed here a few months ago" B-M 26 suddenly explained, "There was this loud BOOM and I went to investigate, there I saw an airship that has the same description this young girl here was trying to explain"  
  
"Was there anyone in the airship?" Squall asked, relieved that Rinoa had left go of his arm  
  
"Well you see, I couldn't exactly go investigate, my body wouldn't go through the small door" B-M 26 explained, on the non-machine part of his face, you could see a slight shade of red.  
  
"Can you lead us to the airship?" Squall asked, it all seemed to good to be true  
  
"Defeat me first" Was all B-M 26 said  
  
Squall smirked; he knew it was too good to be true  
  
Hi hi!! How'd you all like this chapter?? Please REVIEW I'd love to hear what you have to say cuz I haven't received very much reviews recently and I want to know what you think. So please REVIEW. Anyways, this chapter was kinda weird, not much action in it, all it really had was talking talking talking, but I hoped you liked it.  
Rikku42 


	12. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy things I am mentioning in my story.  
  
Sorry for the long update, I had a major writers block. I'm so sorry. Writer's block is not the greatest thing, I was stuck and I had no clue what to write about. Also, I ahvm't received many reviews lately (Let me see . . . hmm . . one or two for the last chapter, oh, ain't that so great?) * Bangs her head against the wall * Is it because my story is becoming bad? Or is it because no one even reads my story?? Anyways, here's the chapter and hope you review.  
  
Chapter 12- The Kiss  
  
"We're here," Kelly said as she landed the cloud.  
  
'Where the Hyne are we?' Seifer thought as his body stood up, by itself. Seifer looked around, it was totally dark except for a dark purple circle that surrounded the ground nearby, dark gloomy air surrounded it. He felt his body freeze as his eyes scanned the mysterious circle. He suddenly felt a feeling he had lost a long time ago, the feeling of fear. He was scared; Seifer Almasy was scared, not wanting to face the truth he tried to turn away, his body denied his request and he stood where he was.  
  
"I can't answer that question" Kelly replied walking over to the mysterious purple circle, not noticing Seifer's resistance to the magic collar around his neck, "Come"  
  
Seifer tried to resist his body from moving. He slowly brought his hand to the gun blade that hung over his left waist in its beautiful sheath, was he getting stronger? Or was the magic around him starting to wear off?  
  
Kelly watched with amusement in her eyes, no one was able to resist her mom's magic until now. Kelly watched as Seifer slowly pulled out the gunblade, his hand was trembling but he slowly brought it up and pointed it at Kelly.  
  
"Pretty impressive there Seifer boy" Kelly smirked, she could see his a tint of fear in his green emerald eyes, and his hands were trembling  
  
Seifer glared at her, not wanting to take the risk of talking, he wasn't sure how long he could resist the magic that was placed on him. Seifer saw her flinch at his gaze and he smiled to himself, glad that he wasn't as effected by the mysterious air as he thought.  
  
"Don't get too happy there Seifer boy, Ultimecia won't let you off the hook THAT easy" Seifer saw Kelly smile evilly and his body froze.  
  
~'No! Shit! I won't let her take my body again!'~ Seifer thought as he felt himself losing control of his right leg. Seifer forced all his energy into moving the leg, but it wouldn't budge, not even an inch.  
  
"Don't go wasting your energy Seifer boy, it's no use. Face the fact boy" Kelly said it as if she were talking to a dog. Seifer gritted his teeth, disliking the way she talked to him.  
  
Kelly shrugged, "Face the fact Seifer, You're too weak"  
  
Seifer ignored her comment and kept on resisting, he felt weak, his hands were going numb and he felt as if he were about to collapse. He heard the sounds of his gunblade clashing into the hard rock ground below. The last thing he knew everything turned dark and gloomy.  
  
"Weakling" Kelly shook her head, as she slowly walked over to him and carried him off, onto the dark purple circle. There was a blinding purple flash of light and as the light cleared away, they were gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That'll be an unfair fight though," Rinoa protested as she looked back and forth between her boyfriend and the machine monster thing.  
  
B-M 26 turned his head slowly towards Rinoa, you could hear the sounds of gears moving. Rinoa took a step back, this monster was different from the one before, this one seemed . . . evil  
  
"Follow me" B-M 26 slowly walked away from the couple, the ground vibrated each step he took, it was like a mini earthquake. Rinoa looked over at Squall and he nodded indicating for them to follow him.  
  
Soon they approached a large cave on the mountainside, which they had not seen before when they had arrived.  
  
" Chose your weapon" B-M 26 said as he pointed his paw inside the dark cave. Squall looked at B-M 26 suspiciously but shrugged it off, even if he did kill them he would get nothing in return.  
  
Rinoa looked inside the cave and gulped, it looked dark and freaky, like a witch had once lived there. Suddenly Rinoa saw something shimmering inside and she shrieked  
  
Squall turned his attention to his scared girlfriend who was know clinging onto his black T-shirt. Squall sighed, sometimes he wondered how he had ever fallen in love with her, they were totally opposite people.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"There's something in there Squall" Rinoa said slowly as she gulped again  
  
Squall sighed, "Don't worry"  
  
"Do you wish to battle or not?" B-M 26 asked impatiently as he flapped its mechanical wings making some flowers blow off into the beautiful sunrise  
  
Squall glared at him, and slowly walked his girlfriend inside the cave. As they entered, they were surrounded in total darkness; the rays of the sun were slowly disappearing. Soon they reached a large wooden door and they pushed it open, the sounds of the door creaking were echoing inside their ears. The door opened fully and inside was a brightly lit room full of different types of weapons of shape and sizes.  
  
"Amazing" Rinoa said silently as she let go of Squall's arm and entered the torch-lite room. Squall watched his girlfriend pick up a Pinwheel from a nearby shelf and examine it. Curiosity took over him, and he too went over to examine some weapons.  
  
"Pick the weapon of your choice" B-M 26 said sternly as he stood outside the door, it's golden eyes looked at them as if they were thieves.  
  
"Where'd you get all these? These are awesome!" Rinoa exclaimed as she held up a heavy looking sword. It had an eagle carved in it and a large dark purple handle.  
  
B-M 26 looked at her with displeased eyes, making shivers go down Rinoa's spine.  
  
"Chose a weapon and we shall battle" was all B-M 26 said, Rinoa shrugged and set down the sword to pick up a nearby pinwheel  
  
"Is that the weapon you wish to choose? You will not get a second chance to choose a different one please make your decision wisely" B-M 26 asked sternly as Rinoa nodded her head. B-M26 turned his attention away from Rinoa to Squall  
  
"What weapon will you choose?"  
  
Squall looked around the room, finally spotting a gunblade sitting on the edge of the room.  
  
"Follow me" B-M26 said as he slowly walked out of the cave.  
  
Squall shook his head, each minute they wasted here, Selphie's life would be in danger, how many other places did they have to go before they finally battled?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zell closed his eyes tightly as he prepared for the fall, hoping it wouldn't hurt.  
  
"Zell, you can open you're eyes again" Zell heard El's clam voice say, and he slowly opened his eyes to see that they had landed safely on the ground, "I casted float" El explained as she saw Zell's curious face.  
  
"Enough of that chit chat over there, come over here and fight me" Haru said as a gunblade suddenly appeared in his hands.  
  
"You know that if you fight against me, the only future you have is death" El stated as she slowly walked over to him, mumbling a quiet spell under her lips.  
  
"Hey El! I'll fight him!" Zell offered as he tried to run over to El, but what flung back by an invisible barrier  
  
"Zell, the person he wishes to fight is me, it doesn't concern you, I'm the one who brought you in to this, I'll bring you out" El said  
  
Haru rushed forward, gripping onto his gunblade as he swung it at El with all his might, "You better enjoy your freedom, cuz it's not gonna last for very long!"  
  
El quickly used an illusion skill and moved out of the way before the gunblade connected with her, "God of Thunder!" El cried out as she pointed her finger up at the sky, suddenly bolts of lighting started to strike down at Haru, but he was too quick and none of the bolts connected.  
  
"Is that all you can do, now it's my turn" Haru smirked evilly as he started swinging his gunblade at El, but still, none of the hits connected.  
  
"You think you can defeat me with such bad skill, you're wrong, you've underestimated me, Haru" El stated, but suddenly she felt herself freeze, she couldn't move.  
  
Haru stopped swinging and cupped her chin with his hands, "You think all I was doing was swinging randomly? You've fallen into my trap you damn woman" Haru said as he slapped El hard across the face, causing a red handprint to appear.  
  
"So, you're a puppeteer" El stated and Zell casted a questioning look 'Puppeteer? What was that?'  
  
"You're a smart one you little witch" Haru stated as he looked into her sapphire blue eyes which were burning with hatred.  
  
"You pretended to swing at me, but you were actually swinging at spots where you could connect strings onto me so I couldn't move" El stated as she glared into his dark purple orbs which revealed her reflection, she could see from the corner of her eye that Zell's confusion had disappeared, she had always knew Zell was a smart guy, loud but smart.  
  
'So a puppeteer is a person who connects invisible strings onto you to control you' Zell thought, he had never heard of a puppeteer before, but he guessed that if a person like Ultimecia exist, anything could exist, 'So Haru was pretending to miss all the shots just so he could connect strings onto El to control her body' Zell tried to run over to El to help her, but the barrier she put up stopped him, 'Shoot! She needs help, but I can't do anything!'  
  
"What are you going to do now? You've controlled my body, so you're going to bring me back to Ultimecia, am I correct?" El asked as she tried to move her hand to create the fire symbol to cast fire (A/N: Well no duh! Is she gonna cast ice writing the fire symbol? Uh, no)  
  
"Oh, no, no, no! I'm going to make you're life miserable, completely miserable, and the first thing I'm going to do is make you kill that wretched friend of yours over there" Haru stated as he moved his fingers, watching as El slowly began to move towards Zell.  
  
"Hey El, release me from this barrier, I'll go defeat him" Zell ordered as he watched El slowly walk over to him  
  
"Barrier release" El said and the barrier around Zell slowly began to disappear (A/N: For simple magic like just plain normal fire, blizzard, lighting or any 1st class magic or simple magic as you can call it, El only needs to say the word and the magic will work, but for higher grades of magic El needs to make the correct symbol for it to form, she dosen't want to cast the simple spells cuz that'll waste her strength and won't do much damage to Haru, explain more in detail at end of this chapter)  
  
"You think that if you release that stupid idiot from that barrier he can defeat me? You're underestimating me El, or should I say 13" Haru said as he moved his fingers, causing El to strike at Zell, but Zell was quick and he moved out of the way.  
  
"Zell, if I accidentally hit you, I'm sorry" El apologized as she once again swung at Zell, but he moved away once again  
  
"These slow attacks won't connect" Zell stated as he started running at Haru casting Firage.  
  
"Reflect"  
  
The firage reflected off of Haru and headed straight for Zell, Zell took the damage head on, he knew he couldn't get out of the way in time, and it didn't hurt that much since he had a gem that protects him against fire (I'm thinking FF7 . . . ^-^)  
  
"Zell, behind!" El called out as she swung at Zell, under Haru's command. Zell quickly turned around and blocked the attack, but what came next Zell didn't expect, Haru had made El kick him hard in the chin, sending him flying back a couple feet.  
  
"And you said you could block her attacks Zell? I think you're wrong" Haru stated as he started to laugh evilly, El glared at him, she hated this type of guy. The guys who torture you, by making you hurt your friends, family, relatives, she just despised them.  
  
"Zell! You alright?" El asked concerned as she gritted her teeth, she just wish she could go over to Haru and beat the crap out of him, that would make her feel so much better.  
  
"Ya, I'm . . ." Zell started to say but paused, he couldn't move his body, "What the Hyne did you do to me Haru?!"  
  
Haru looked at him uninterested, "While you were busy fighting, or shall I say blocking El's moves, I had attached some strings onto you, if you were smart enough, you wouldn't have fallen into my trap"  
  
Zell clenched his teeth, now that they were both unable to move, there was no way to defeat Haru, well, not that he knew of anyways, he had never heard of puppeteers or had he have any experience with them. Zell looked over at El and was surprised to see that she was smirking; there wasn't even a tint of fear in on her face.  
  
(Zell) Zell heard someone call his name . . . no, he didn't hear it he was thinking it!  
  
(Zell, can you hear me? It's El) Zell looked over at El surprised, what in the Hyne was going on?  
  
(What's going on El? How come I can hear you?) Zell asked as he felt himself slowly stand up.  
  
"Now the real fun begins!" Haru said gleefully not noticing the silence between his two captives  
  
(This is called mind-transfer, I can only use this up to 5 minutes, and I didn't want to use it before since I hadn't thought of a way to get out of these strings) El explained as she moved towards Zell slowly, like a doll.  
  
(How can we defeat him? We're both captured in his strings)  
  
"Oh, this will be the fun part of this mission" Haru said gleefully as he made his two captives run towards each other, getting into their battle position as they neared one another.  
  
(I have a plan, have you noticed that we can move some parts of our bodies but not others? I'm guessing that Haru has a limited amount of string he can use on one person, and I'm guessing it's not much since we can still move parts of our body) El stated as she sent a kick at Zell's face, but Haru made him block it just for the fun of it.  
  
(So that means he doesn't have complete control over us) Zell thought as he slowly thought, it was true, he was able to move his neck and his toes (But that still doesn't mean we can defeat him, but what I still don't get that if he is a puppeteer can't he use his strings freely?)  
  
Zell cried out in pain as he felt El knee him in the stomach, hard. He could see that Haru was smiling nearby; he loved to see them in pain didn't he? Well once he got out of these stupid strings, he'll be the one beaten up and they'll be the ones having the last laugh.  
  
(He's not fully a puppeteer; I'm guessing that he's probably an in training) El explained as she sent a few hits at Zell, it connected and Zell winced in pain, boy did El have a lot of strength in her.  
  
(I have a spell that'll break off the strings on me since he's just an in training, but afterwards, I won't be able to fight) El explained as she looked at Zell who nodded his head, (The only way for you to break out is if you have enough power, and the only way you'll get that power is if you let me into you)  
  
Zell didn't reply, what did she mean 'into you'? And how was she going to do it?  
  
"Argh, this is getting boring" Haru stated as he stopped controlling his two captives, making both of them stand as still as stone, "You guys are so boring, I'll finish this nice and quick and deliver you to Ultimecia before she figures out I'm fooling around"  
  
El looked over at Haru and smirked, "So even Ultimecia's knight gets scolded"  
  
Haru glared at her and sighed, tossing his gunblade over to her.  
  
Zell watched as the two glared at each other, before Haru made a move with his fingers, making El pick up the gunblade lying on the floor beside her feet.  
  
"What are you going to do?" El asked as she felt herself slowly bend down to pick up the gunblade.  
  
"Kill him"  
  
El stood there shocked, as her body slowly moved back to it's original position, gunblade pointing towards Zell.  
  
(Zell! It's the only way! Let me into you or it's going to be too late!) El cried out as she looked at Zell straight in the eye, tears forming, she didn't want to kill him, she really didn't. She had watched him through Ultimica's stone when they had battled against each other, she had watched him give it his best, try to defeat Ultimecia with all his power, he knew he wasn't as strong as Squall or any of the other guy members in his team, but he tried his best, that's what counted, and in the end, they won the battle.  
  
"Zell!!" El called out as she felt herself slowly walk over to him, a tear ran down her cheek, the only way for her to go into him was if he let her, it was no use if Zell didn't let her, their plan would be for nothing.  
  
Zell stood there, silence overwhelming the two captives, he stood there, not saying a word as he thought. There was too much information in his mind, Ultimecia coming back, Selphie being her new body, fairies, stones, puppeteers, he didn't know what was going on anymore, there was too much information to take in, he was confused, very confused.  
  
"Zell!!!" El cried out again, hoping to snap him out of his trance, if he say anything soon, both of them would be in great danger, and who's knows would happen once Ultimecia got her hands on them, "ZELL!!!!!!"  
  
"I allow!" Zell cried out as he closed his eyes tightly, he didn't know what to do, he was confused, and all he knew was that El wanted him to defeat Haru, and that was the only way he could clear things up, at least for now.  
  
El smiled and she quickly mumbled a spell under her breath just as Haru moved his pointer finger down, commanding El slice Zell on the shoulder.  
  
Just as the blade was about to hit Zell, a bright white light flashed around El and when Zell slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the light, he could see that El was slowly floating up into the sky, a large circle like thing surrounding her. Her long blonde hair was flying everywhere, and before he knew it another great white flash appeared and El disappeared.  
  
After the bright flash disappeared, snowflakes slowly began to fall in the summer sky and the area around Zell slowly disappeared and turned to white. Zell looked around, suddenly noticing he had control of his body back, what had happened? And what happened to El?  
  
Zell looked at his surroundings, he was no longer in the plains by Deling City, he was surrounded in white. He could feel snowflakes slowly fall down onto his bare skin, yet he didn't feel cold, it was like he was dreaming, dreaming of a place far far away where he'd always be at peace, where'd there was no war, no fighting, no killing.  
  
Zell slowly brought his hand up and watched as a small beautiful snowflake float down onto his palm, placing itself neatly in the center. Suddenly, Zell felt as if a presence was watching him and he quickly looked up to see El standing in front of him, or should I say floating in front of him.  
  
"El! What happened? Where am I?" Zell asked quickly and saw El slowly place her pointer finger against her lips, telling him to stay quiet  
  
"You're in another dimension (A/N: I'm trying to say another place, but I'm not sure if that's the correct word), you'll gain back reality soon, I just wanted to give you my powers before I left" El explained as she placed her hand on his cheek, "Don't forget me"  
  
Before Zell could ask her what she meant, El had bent over and kissed him gently on the lips, giving him the last of her powers. When Zell recovered from the shock, he felt El slowly pulling away from him, and he instantly felt his lips, the place El had just kissed him with her soft light pink lips.  
  
"Use my powers to defeat Haru and Ultimecia, save your friends, and bring this world to peace" El said softly as she felt Zell's soft cheek one last time, "Turn this world back to what it used to be, a world with no war, no fighting, no killing . . ."  
  
Before Zell could ask El anything more, El slowly disappeared, leaving Zell all alone; to think back about what just happened a few moments ago.  
  
  
  
Okay, how'd you like this chapter? I tried my best to write it, so I hope you like it. I'm sorry for not updating for so long, I had a major writers block and it was bad. Anyways, PLEASE review! I would really like to hear from all of you! I really would! Let's just all hope someone's actually reading this . . . (*crosses her fingers *) Anyways, if you are reading this, I said I would explain about the magic thing.  
  
Well, you see simple magic (I like to call 1st class magic) El only needs to call out there name for it to form, but more higher stage magic El has to do a symbol with her hands for it to form. I'm actually calling class 1,2 and 3 are simple magic and the one's El use (Ex: God of Thunder) is a really high stage magic, so that's why she has to do hand symbols. In the story, the reason El doesn't just call out 'fire' or something is because she knows that a simple magic like that can only hurt Haru a little bit, it won't cause much damage, and even if she did do it, she would only be wasting her own energy. Okay, if you have any more questions, please feel free to ask.  
  
Rikku42  
  
Reviews! Reviews! I'm begging you to send a Review!!!!! . . . . . . . . . no flames please. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy things I am mentioning in my story.  
  
Chapter 13-  
  
"He likes me, he likes me not, he likes me he likes me not . . ." Quistis mumbled under her breathe as she slowly took off the pedals of a rose she had picked up from the park, she knew it was a stupid superstition, but it didn't hurt to try at least, "He likes me, he likes me not, he likes me, he likes me not, he . . . LIKES ME?!" Quistis shouted out loud as he eyes widened, she slowly took a deep breath and calmed down, throwing the stem away in the garbage can she just passed and placed herself upon the green chair that stood by it.  
  
Quistis sighed as she closed her eyes, trying to sort out her emotions as best as she could, 'Why is love so confusing? Why?' Quistis thought, 'They say he loves me, but how can I be sure it's true? How can I be sure it's all not a lie?'  
  
Although Quistis was never tired in the first place she soon fell into a deep sleep, and before she knew it, a figure was carrying her off somewhere.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm back!" Irvine called out as he entered the large empty pitch-black mansion, "Yo! Zell! You still in here?"  
  
Snores could be heard from nearby (Remember? The Doctor's still asleep) and Irvine sighed as he closed the door he just opened a few moments ago, 'Where did everybody go?' Irvine thought as he slowly walked down the stone steps that led to the mansion, he knew Quistis was wandering around the park, but what happened to Zell?  
  
'No use looking for him' Irvine thought as he started to walk away from the mansion, aimlessly, 'He's probably reading some kind of weapon magazine or somethin'  
  
Irvine sighed as he passed under the arch, remembering the first time they had fought Edea, who was under the control of Ultimecia, it seemed so long ago when they had fought Ultimecia, yet it had only been a couple of weeks ago.  
  
Irvine sighed as he entered the weapon shop, deciding to maybe upgrade his weapon or something.  
  
"Welcome" The woman behind the counter greeted as Irvine entered the shop. Irvine eyed her suspiciously but didn't say anything, usually most of the time, it would be a guy handling a weapon store, and this was his first to see a woman behind the counter.  
  
"Can I help you with anything?" The woman asked as she placed some of her medium-length black hair behind her ear, and Irvine peered at the nametag, which read 'Hi my name is Zat'  
  
"No thanks Ma'am, I'm just looking around" Irvine replied, wondering what kind of name 'Zat' was  
  
"You know, if your going on a journey to find a lost girlfriend, show me how much you love her and maybe I'll be able to help you"  
  
Irvine looked at the woman mysteriously, but didn't say anything, "Who are you?" Irvine asked sternly, but the woman didn't reply, Irvine instiantly took out his weapon.  
  
"Show me how much you love her, I'll help you on your journey" Zat said, and before Irvine knew it, he was lying on the ground, unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Zell opened his eyes again, everything was back to normal, he was back in the plains by Deling City, and the sky was dark blue, indicating that it was late at night.  
  
"What the Hyne just happened?" Zell heard a rough voice nearby say, and he looked over at the core of the sound to see that it was Haru, standing a couple meters away from him, know the only thing missing was El, where had she gone too?  
  
"Argh Dammit! I forgot she had that type of magic!" Haru scold himself as he looked over at Zell with his dark black orbs of hatred and anger  
  
"What the Hyne happened Haru? Where'd El go?" Zell asked, demanding an answer, he knew Haru was the enemy, but whom else could he ask such questions too?  
  
"You really are stupid" Zell heard Haru state, and he gripped his hands, controlling his temper as best as he could, "She used a forbidden magic, she gave her powers to you, in exchange for her life"  
  
Zell froze in both surprise and shock, El, using her life gave him her powers so he could save his friends. 'El you idiot!' Zell thought as he gripped and un-gripped his hands, trying to find some support.  
  
"Che, Ultimecia won't be very please with this" Zell heard Haru state as he watched the older boy slowly get up off the ground, turning his back towards him, he slowly walked away  
  
"Hey! I'm not done with you, you bastard!" Zell cried out, his eyes glaring towards the back of Haru, watching as he paused and turn around to face him.  
  
"You, YOU think you can defeat me?" Evil laughter, "You've got to be kidding me, I'm sparing your life so be glad"  
  
Zell felt as a flame of anger overflow his body "Don't underestimate me"  
  
"Che, I'll be happy to end your life here and now" Haru, stated, his dark purple eyes staring straight at Zell's own (erm . . . what colour are Zell's eyes? Let's just say their brown for now) chocolate brown ones.  
  
Zell got into his fighting stance and watched as Haru stand there, for a moment it seemed like the two fighters were having a staring contest.  
  
"If you're not going to do anything, I'm going to leave"  
  
Zell clenched his fist as he started rushing madly towards Haru, pulling his arm back and getting ready to hit it right at Haru's face.  
  
"Ah! Your still young, you're still young"  
  
Zell felt as his punch was caught in Haru's fist and he quickly sent a kick towards the older boy's stomach, which was once again blocked by Haru, who caught it with his other hand.  
  
"Really, that girl gave her powers to the wrong boy"  
  
Zell clenched his fists, "Shut up!" He cried out as he used his free left hand and aimed it for the boy's face.  
  
Haru smirked, and with his great speed, easily dodged the punch and in return kneeled Zell hard in the stomach, letting go of him and allowing him to fall on the ground.  
  
"Oh, what a GREAT fighter you are" Haru smirked  
  
[I'll defeat him, for El I'll defeat him] Zell thought angrily, getting back up off the ground, he wiped the small line of blood that trickled down the right side of his mouth and glared towards Haru, who only smirked in return. Boy did this guy remind him of how Seifer used to be.  
  
"Zell, Use my powers to defeat Haru and Ultimecia, save your friends, and bring this world to peace" El's words once again appeared in his mind and he let a out a small smile, "I'll defeat you Haru"  
  
"Yes, of course you will, I'll be right here, waiting to see how you'll sign your own death wish"  
  
Zell smirked, suddenly, feeling as if there was another presence in him; looking down towards his right arm, he let out a soft gasp as he saw what was there. His arm, which now seemed to have weird symbols on it, felt strange, warm, and full of energy. Trying to recognize some of the letters, he finally figured out that they were written in an old Chinese language, which he remembered his mom had taught him when he was little for some unknown reason. Reading them out one by one, he saw as powerful magic appear before his eyes as the correct Chinese symbol set off a bright glow. The so-called 'magic' that Zell was using was not the normal kind that hit the opponent; this magic swirled around Zell's arm. It was like . . . something words could not explain, it surrounded around Zell's fist, so that when he hit the opponent, it would hurt more than any normal magic would, yet, it wouldn't hurt him, the owner of it.  
  
"Oh, so it seems the little boy actually has some power" Zell watched as Haru pulled back the area of black hair which had covered his right eye, which seemed to have just fallen back into place again, "Now, shall we get onto fighting?"  
  
Zell grinned, watching as the fire symbol on his arm light up, running towards Haru, pulling his arm back, he aimed for Haru, yet instead of what he did earlier, Zell sent a kick at Haru's stomach first, getting the older boy off guard and then sent the punch at him, "Never underestimate me"  
  
Watching as Haru quickly pull back after the punch, and examine his burned left shoulder, Zell smiled wickedly, which was very unlike his character. Watching as the swirl of fire slowly disappear, Zell felt his body weaken, but he kept his composure. Boy, that power sure did take a lot of energy from him.  
  
"Ice" A bright blue glow appeared as a blue swirl of ice surrounded Zell's arm, "Ready or not, here I come!"  
  
Zell sent a series of punches and kicks towards Haru, and watch as the older boy groan as blood slowly escaped him. Little did he notice the smirk that was hidden underneath the boy's bloody mess  
  
"Yes, I have to admit you have gotten stronger-" Zell beamed slightly, but it quickly faded as he felt himself lose control of his body the exact same time he remembered that he was the enemy.  
  
"- but you're still no match for me"  
  
Zell froze; once again he was under Haru's strings. Quickly trying to figure out some plan to escape, he closed his eyes. Trying to remember everything El had told him about 'puppeteers'  
  
"Have you noticed that we can move some parts of our bodies but not others?" "He doesn't have complete control over us" "The only way for you to break out is if you have enough power, and the only way you'll get that power is if you let me into you"  
  
Parts of him and El's conversation popped into his mind, and he quietly swore. Yeah, she did tell him information about puppeteers, but she never said anything on exactly HOW you were supposed to escape. Yeah, he has the power to escape now since El gave him her powers but what in the Hyne was he supposed to do with those powers?  
  
"So, now, some pay back time" Zell watched as Haru wipe away the blood that was dripping down his chin, the, in one quick motion, he had sent a hard punch towards Zell's stomach, causing him to spit out blood (spit, is that the correct word?)  
  
"Damn you" Zell swore, a few more punches connected with his body, and Zell slowly felt himself lose his conscious. Before he totally lost it, a familiar voice echoed in his head.  
  
"Don't worry Zell, I'll take over for you"  
  
Zell let a smile appear on his now bloody lips, recognizing the voice the instant he heard it, "Thanks El" And then, he fell into total darkness.  
  
"Ah, the poor things unconscious" Haru said in a little baby tone, as he shook his head, "And you thought you were able to defeat me with such strength, che! How BORING"  
  
"Not really" Haru looked towards the unconscious Zell and his forehead creased in confusion.  
  
Slowly, watching as the symbols on the boy's right arm shine brightly, one symbol after another, he felt as the strings he had placed over the boy's body snap one after another, and he froze for a slight second, what was going on?  
  
Slowly the glow from the boy's arm spread thought his body and soon, the bloody child had a golden glow surrounding him.  
  
"You know, you really shouldn't underestimate Zell" A soft voice came from the boy's lips.  
  
Haru said nothing, waiting for the mysterious 'thing' to continue on.  
  
"Though he's a bit slow, you really shouldn't underestimate him, exactly why I gave him my powers"  
  
"13" Haru said, the words slipping out of his mouth, he smirked, "I guess I'm not as familiar with the powers of Ultimecia's stone like I thought I was"  
  
"Nope, not at all" And with a wave of the boy's hand, which 13 seemed to be controlling, a bright blast of white light shot towards Haru and embedded him with slices and cuts, causing the knight to go unconscious.  
  
"Ah, how boring" El stated as she controlled Zell's body. Walking back towards the entrance of Deling City, where Zell would possibly be found by someone in the city and be brought safe inside, El left the boy's body. (f you're wondering why she didn't bring him into the city, read the author notes at the bottom of the chapter)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally after what seemed like hours of walking, the trio had finally arrived at an empty field, where the battle would take place.  
  
"We're here" came B-M26 mechanical voice, snapping Squall out of his thoughts.  
  
"Finally" Walking over next to his cheery girlfriend who seemed to be examining the pinwheel carefully  
  
"Erm . . . do we fight now?" Squall slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand, sometimes his girlfriend asked the stupidest questions.  
  
[No, of course not, we're here to have a nice picnic] Squall was urging to use those words towards her, but he knew he would hurt her feelings deeply so he stayed quiet; he wasn't the type of person who would say such harsh words anyways, he only the type who thought them.  
  
"So if we win you, we can get the Ragnark back," Squall stated as he got into his fighting stance, Rinoa who was standing beside him did the same.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then let's fight!" As Squall finished off his sentence he ran towards the large machinery monster and jumped up, slicing down upon the large beasts leg. Squall, who had totally forgotten about the beasts tail, was caught off guard when the large steel tail swapped towards him, sending him flying a few feet away.  
  
"Squall!" Squall heard his girlfriend call out and he quickly got back on his feet, running back towards the large beast. Rinoa, who was keeping a distance away, send her pinwheel flying towards the monster and was able to make a deep cut upon the monsters un-steel part of the face.  
  
Using the chance that the monster was not focused on him, he once again jumped up and tried to slice the large beast.  
  
SCREEEEERRRRCCCCHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The sounds of metal upon steel echoed throughout the empty field and had instantly diverted the attention back upon him. Quickly, landing back upon his feet, he placed the gunblade out in front of him, just in time to block B-M26 claws. The beasts large strength had caused Squall to slide back a few paces, but the instant the pressure was gone, he slashed towards B-M26 large claw, causing it to screech out in pain as blood escaped the monsters body.  
  
"Nice Squally!" Rinoa cheered on from a couple feet away as she aimed her pinwheel towards B-M26 once again, yet this time, the large machinery monster was smart and it had used it's large winds as a shield, causing the attack to be useless.  
  
"Aim for the actual skin Rinoa! Not the steel" Squall instructed as he watched his girlfriend nod. Squall ran around the back of the beast and decided to attack from their while his girlfriend attacked from the front. The beast wouldn't be able to attack from both ways. Running up close to the monster while dodging it's steel tail along the way, he sent a few slashes towards B-M26 and watched as it howled in pain.  
  
After a few more minutes  
  
"Okay, you win, I'll show you to your ship"  
  
Squall paused; the battle wasn't even over yet! Eyeing the large machinery in confusion, he finally settled in for the reason that the beast gave up was because it was scared to die and was too chicken.  
  
"Ah! I'm glad we don't have to fight anymore" Squall looked over at his girlfriend who seemed to be smiling happily. * Sigh * He didn't understand her one bit at all.  
  
  
  
Okay, finally a new chapter posted after . . . erm . . . a very long time. Okay, so reviews are very appreciated. If you have any questions, feel free to ask and I'd answer them in the next chapter.  
  
Rikku42  
  
Deling City event Okay, now, if you're wondering why El decided to leave Zell outside the city was because whenever she takes control of Zell's body, he glows. So if she had brought him inside the city, people would have probably freaked out or gave him to an evil scientist who would do an evil experiment on him and then . . . yes, I'm getting off topic.  
  
Why is El revived? Okay, as I said in the story, Haru does not know as much about the stone as he thought he did. As I said in chapter 11, El is one of the many erm . . . fairy's I guess you can call, who escaped out of Ultimecia's stone, which is her power. Anyways, Haru dosen't know much about the stone or it's power, so he had presumed after much researching that since she gave Zell her power, she would die. Well, That's not the case (why is it not the case? Well, this is my story), El has actually I guess you can call it, gone into Zell's body. She gave him her power, and whenever Zell is in danger and he can't handle the situation on his own, El will come along and help him. Hope it's not too confusing  
  
Why did you make B-M26 chicken out? Well, it's because I have absolutely no idea how Squall and Rinoa will be able to finish off a steel monster with just weapons, and I didn't know how to write the battle scene. 


	14. Test

Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy things I am mentioning in my story. (Ahh, another disclaimer, sheesh)  
  
A/N: Ah! You guys are absolutely going to hate me for this chapter if you're a Irvine x Selphie fan (o) don't worry, they're still going to be together, but I just now you're going to hate me for this chapter, or for the moment between 'them'  
  
Chapter 14- Test  
  
Quistis opened her eyes slowly as she felt the first rays of sunlight enter the pitch-dark room, where was she anyways. Yawning as she rubbed her eyes tiredly, she slowly got up off the cold stone floor and walked around the dark room, her eyes slowly adjusting to the light. Using her hands to move along the wall, she finally was able to find the light switch and turned it on.  
  
"Where the Hyne am I?" Quistis heard her voice echo in the new brightly lite room, but one thing was sure, she wasn't in the mansion where she and her friends were staying in. Cocking her eyes in confusion, she slowly remembered the events that happened yesterday.  
  
[Okay, so I was in the park pondering about . . . yeah, so, then I went to sit on the bench and then] Quistis paused, [I felt tired so I drifted off to sleep, then I felt myself being carried off . . .]  
  
Quistis stopped and quickly searched around for her chain whip, which still laid faithfully at her waist, so where was she? And what was going on?  
  
Walking over to the nearby desk, she slammed her fist against it hard, causing some books to fall off the desk. Frowning, the ex-instructor bent down and picked it up, looking towards the cover of the first book  
  
"Faithful Love" She read out loud, flipping through the pages in interest. Suddenly, Quistis felt herself freeze up and she watched as the room slowly become dark, then before she knew it, the room had changed into a night scene.  
  
"Seifer?!" She cried out in surprise as she watched the handsome boy [Handsome? When was Seifer ever handsome? . . . okay, so maybe sometimes he was . . . what am I thinking?!] Slowly enter the Secret Area of the training center in Balamb Garden, leaning against the deck/wall coolly. Slowly a girl joined him and they started to talk in a deep conversation.  
  
Quistis frowned, walking up next to Seifer she tapped him lightly on the shoulder, when he didn't reply, she lost her patience and slapped him hard on the back. Still, he didn't reply.  
  
"Seifer?" Quistis was losing her patience, "SEIFER ALMASY!" Still no reply, letting out a deep sigh, she was about to give up and walk out the secret area when a soft clam voice called out to her.  
  
"Quistis, watch the scene in front of you"  
  
Quistis stopped as she looked up at the dark starry night sky, her hand resting upon her chain whip that laid to the side of her waist.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Watch the scene, see what's going to happen"  
  
Quistis frowned as she looked around the students, trying to figure out who was talking to her. Spotting a girl with long shiny purplish hair wearing a white robe Quistis walked over to her, a frown upon her light beautiful features.  
  
"Quistis, watch the scene, you won't regret it"  
  
The ex-instructor watched as the mysterious older girl waves her hand in a greeting and point towards the two lovely dovely couple who were having a conversation.  
  
"I promise you, you won't forget it, unless you have no feelings for Seifer at all"  
  
Quistis froze, "Who are you?"  
  
The girl just smiled and disappeared out of sight, leaving many small sparkles in her presence, "You won't regret it"  
  
Quistis sighed; it wouldn't hurt to watch what was happening between those two anyways. She was kind of curious herself, walking over beside Seifer and placing her forearms along the stone edge, she listened in to what the two students were talking about.  
  
"Seifer . . . I liked you for a long time, and, well, I was wondering if you'd, you know, like to go out on a date with me"  
  
Quistis looked over at the blonde hair girl, instantly recognizing her as Tina Schroger, an A+ student in her class. She could feel as her eyes burned through the younger girl's small body, as she continued to listen on  
  
To Quistis's surprise, Seifer shook his head, indicating no as his eyes stared off into the dark night view, "I already have someone I like" It felt like the whole world around Quistis froze as she saw a mental image of her making a happy little victory dance, she chuckled to herself, waiting for the conversation to continue on.  
  
Pause  
  
Still nothing  
  
STILL  
  
And still yet again  
  
Suddenly, "It's Instructor Trepe isn't it"  
  
Quistis's ear's perked up as she felt blood rushing to her cheeks, examining Seifer, she felt her heart beat rise, watching as his cheeks become a slight pink.  
  
It was true, she wouldn't regret watching the scene in front of her play. A small smile of happiness escaped her lips and she felt a tear of happiness roll down her cheeks. Though everything seemed perfectly beautiful, one thing still lingered in Quistis's mind, why had he acted so mean and strange that time he returned back after retrieving the herb?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ugh, my head hurts" The expert gunman mumbled as he placed his palm upon his forehead, feeling as the headache slowly disappeared. Looking around the mysterious empty barley lite up room, he recalled the events that happened yesterday night (It's morning now)  
  
[Okay, there was this weird woman called Zat . . . what kind of name is Zat? Anyways, let's see, she said something weird] Irvine slowly stood up, opening the blinds that stood nearby, turning the room from darkness to bright lightness (is that even a word?)  
  
Remembering that he had fell unconscious at that time, he groaned, he was dealing with a woman, and he couldn't even stall conscious, what was with that? It wasn't like he thought girls were 'weak' or anything (If Selphie heard him, he would definitely get a lil beating).  
  
Walking around the room in complete boredom, finally, after trying the doorknob a couple million times, the gunman settled down and leaned against the wall (since there was absolutely no furniture in the room except for the blinds that hung on the wall and a step ladder that laid in a dark corner), he thought about the statement that Zat girl had said before he lost conscious  
  
"Show me how much you love her, I'll help you on your journey" Irvine cocked an eyebrow, show her how much he loved her? He loved her more than anything in the world. She was the first thing that came to mind every time he woke up and she was more precious to him than anything he could ever want in the whole entire world.  
  
Groaning in despair as he thought about his loved one, he slowly sided down the wall; his knee's against his chest when he finally reached the hard cold stone floor, there wasn't even a carpet in the room! Wait was it even a room? It was more like a dark prison, with . . . blinds that hung from the window.  
  
Letting out a deep sigh, he banged his head against the wall, feeling as small dust particles fall upon him. Looking upward towards where the dust came from, he instantly got back up on his feet. There, just right above him was an open window (You know, those window that are up on the ceiling . . . hope you understand what I mean)  
  
Grinning happily, finally able to find a way to escape, he looked around the room, hoping to find something he could use to get out. There, in the dark corner of the room, covered in cobwebs and dust, was a stepladder.  
  
[Lucky! That woman, Zat or whatever, doesn't even have the slightest idea to check the room before locking me in here]  
  
Walking over towards the stepladder and carrying it towards the window, he tested the first step, finding it safe; he started climbing up the ladder at a quick pace. Finally after what seemed like hours of climbing (when it was only a couple minutes) Irvine finally reached the top and opened the window fully. It was just large enough for him to escape.  
  
Taking a deep breath of fresh air as he exited out of the room, he looked around the area and froze; he wasn't in Deling City anymore.  
  
"Where am I?" He found himself asking, as he sat upon the roof, examining the area around him. It looked oddly familiar, but he couldn't make out where he was.  
  
"You're at Edea's house, how it was before the war took place"  
  
Irvine looked towards the source of the sound and instantly reached out for his gun, which he found wasn't there anymore, "Who are you?" he asked harshly, glaring towards the black haired girl, who only looked at him with her emerald green eyes that reminded him so much of Selphie.  
  
"How much do you love Selphie?" The white gown girl asked, on her arm Irvine could make out a tattoo that looked very much like a cross . . . or maybe it was suppose to be a lower case 't'  
  
Irvine tried again, and still, the mysterious girl gave no reply.  
  
Irvine sighed, releasing out the breath he had not known he was holding. A soft wind blew over the two, and still no one said a word.  
  
"I love her more than the world itself, I love her with my full heart" Came Irvine's soft reply, breaking over the silence, "Selphie's the reason I live, she's like my guardian angel, helping me out, cheering me on, she's always there for me"  
  
"How far do you really love her?"  
  
Irvine blinked, didn't he just tell her that, before the cowboy was able to say anything more, she disappeared, leaving behind a trace of sparkles dancing down towards the roof floor.  
  
A group of giggles caught onto Irvine's attention and he looked towards the large endless grassy field to see two small children running around the field, seeming to be picking up flowers.  
  
"Selphie!" Irvine called out in surprise as he recognized the small 5 yr. old girl wearing the small yellow sundress. Following behind her, he was able to recognize the blonde spiked up hair boy as Zell.  
  
Quickly, jumping off the roof, the cowboy landing perfectly down upon the ground without any injuries and started running towards the two 5 yr olds.  
  
"Hi" Irvine greeted with a slight wave of his hand, yet the two kids didn't seem to notice him, he tried again, and still, no reaction  
  
Peering over at the young Selphie, he felt himself smile, she was so cute when she was little! Patting her on top of the head he watched for any reaction from the young girl, but found absolutely none. Cocking his eyebrows, he looked around for an explanation  
  
"You're in the past, they can't se or hear you, just continue to watch"  
  
Irvine heard the familiar calm voice from the girl earlier say, looking around he couldn't find her.  
  
Shrugging, he let out a soft sigh and continue to watch as the two 5 yr olds collect flowers.  
  
"Wha! Sefie, wait for me!" He heard the small Zell cry out as he watched him chased after Selphie, only to trip and fall causing Selphie to giggle.  
  
"Zelly, you alwright?" The expert gunmaster heard the voice of his young girlfriend and he couldn't help but smile at her cuteness.  
  
The small Zell nodded his head, but he seemed to have small tears in his eyes, "It hurts Sefie, it hurts" he complained, and the small sundress girl walked over to him, peering at his cut.  
  
"Owie! Let'z go back to Mawtron, she'll kiss it bettwa" Selphie replied as she placed down the small brown basket of flowers on the slope of the hill and helped the small crybaby Zell up onto his feet. Selphie, who of course was young and didn't have enough strength to pull up Zell, found herself losing balance the instant the blonde haired boy was up and was tumbing down the small hill. Zell, hugging her closely to him, for Selphie had pulled him down with her, found himself on top of the small Selphie as soon as they reached the end of the hill  
  
The chestnut haired cowboy couldn't help but laugh at his girlfriend's silliness, watching as she rolled down the hill, her eyes dancing with excitement. But what happened next had really surprised him, even though the two were little kids.  
  
The small girl giggled happily as they reached the end of the hill, not even noticing what position they were in, "Aw! That waz fun Zelly!" She cried out in plain happiness, while Zell only nodded his head in agreement, a small smile planted on his lips.  
  
The small Selphie looked up at the boy and smiled, lifting her head, she enclosed the space between them and planted a light kiss upon the boy's lips, causing him to blush a deep red, which made Selphie giggle even more.  
  
Irvine shook his head as he chuckled, Selphie never changed. Althouhg he was a tiny bit jealous of the small Zell, they were only little kids, what could he do? Go up to Zell and started screaming at him for what happened years ago?  
  
Soon, the scene changed. He was now in the empty Balamb Garden library, it seemed to be near curfew time, and so no one was in the library, except for the librarian, who didn't seem to be around. Walking around the familiar area, he quickly spotted his cheery girlfriend standing near the back of the library; beside her was once again Zell Dincht. They were older now, maybe around 17ish, which was the age they were now. Shrugging he walked over to them and sat upon an empty chair, eavesdropping over their conversation as he wondered what type of connection they had with each other.  
  
"You can read this book Zell, It's about a panda . . ." Selphie seemed to be pointing to one of the many books on the shelf, why the books near the back of the library? He didn't now.  
  
"Selphie, I like action and adventure, not cutsie stuff" Zell seemed to be a little tired, leaning against the wall, he was cornered by the cheerful Selphie, who only pouted when she heard he wasn't interested.  
  
Irvine frowned; he had never heard anything from Selphie about introducing books to Zell, she always told him everything. Wondering when the time of this scene took place, he cocked his eyebrows (he seemed to be doing this a lot recently) in frustration.  
  
"Fine, how about love stories?"  
  
"Selphie, Action, Adventure, Fighting is my style of books"  
  
Irvine now seemed to be kicking the ground in frustration, his girlfriend seemed to be asking him what type of girl he was into more than what type of books. Really, when did this scene take place?  
  
"Okay, then" Selphie placed her hands upon her waist, her emrald green eyes staring directly into Zell's. She took a step forwards so the space between them was less, "How about-"  
  
Irvine now seemed to want to kill  
  
"- a girl, who falls in love with a guy-"  
  
Now, Irvine was really going to kill. This scene ahd better not have happened when he was going out with Selphie, no, wait; Selphie wasn't the type of girl who'd cheat on him . . . or was she? Now Irvine was growing suspicions of their relationship.  
  
"-yet the guy was absolutely clueless about everything, or in plain words, he was chicken"  
  
Irvine watched in amazement as Zell just look at Selphie in amazement, sputtering some words he was not able to hear. Irvine, who was now major frustrated got up off the chair and started kicking, taking out his annoyance on the poor chair. Looking back towards the two, he felt like cowering in a dark corner, and he felt his heart shatter into a thousand, no, more than a thousand, millions and trillions of pieces as Selphie closed the distance of their mouths, locking in a small passionate kiss.  
  
Irvine, walking over to the white painted wall, eyes down upon the floor, shot his fist at in angrily at it, causing small droplets of blood to fall upon the once clean floor. The scene changed to complete darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Seems like the Ragnark still works," Squall stated as he pressed a few buttons here and there, hearing as the ship start off its engine. Looking over towards his girlfriend who stood nearby, he smiled, "Ready to go back and check out on them?"  
  
Rinoa smiled, nodding as she took the seat next to them. Although the ship had a few scratched here and there, it had still worked, which was the main point. Watching as his girlfriend give off a small wave towards the large beast, he smiled, finally realizing why B-M26 had decided to give up. It wasn't because it chickened out; it was because it was the guardian of this place, guardian of Mt. Heaven (That's the name of this place), and if one were a guardian, one would never be able to die. And from what he heard from the information it had told them earlier, B-M26 was an experiment done years ago here, and being made from steel and other machinery, it was quite impossible for it to die. (I hope I make sense, well, I'll explain at the A/N)  
  
Pulling away from the side of the mountain where it was, erm . . . parked, they sailed downwards, down the mountain and back towards the land.  
  
"Squall, can we should go back to Winhill? I want to check out something" Squall heard his girlfriend's strong request, and he looked over at her, concern in his eyes as he nodded, he would go pick up Zell and the rest of the gang later.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Squall asked, hearing his won croaked voice come out he smirked.  
  
Rinoa smiled, "It's something about the past"  
  
Pause  
  
"It's nothing, don't worry about it, I just wanted to check some things out"  
  
Squall nodded his head as he took a quick glance towards the raven-haired beauty that was standing next to him, her head was down and she looked sad. Focusing his eyes back on the erm . . . road, he focused on driving, deciding to ask her about it later. He had a feeling it would be a long story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ah!" the spiked blonde haired boy yawned out as he stretched, opening his eyes to the rays of sunlight. Blinking a few times, he looked around the room, where was he?  
  
Suddenly, remembering yesterday's events, he quickly opened his eyes wide, where was he Where was Haru? And what in the world happened? How'd he get here and . . . he had way too many questions and no answers.  
  
Watching as the door knob which hung at the door nearby slowly turned open, he got off his lazy back and sat up, watching as an elderly chubby woman around her 30's come in with a tray with held a hot yummy looking soup.  
  
"Ah! I see that you're finally awake young man" Zell heard her say as she placed the tray on the desk that was a couple feet away, looking towards her, he palced a questioning look on her face, causing the woman to chuckle.  
  
"Ah, don't worry, don't worry, I won't hurt you" She said between chuckles, "We found you lying outside the boundary's of Deling City so we took you in, did something happen? You looked awfully scratched up.  
  
Zell shook his head, answering the question with another one, "did you happen to see a man out there too?"  
  
Zell watched as the chubby woman thought for a second then shake her head, "There was only you, was your friend out there too?" She asked, her voice full of concern.  
  
Zell shook his head, "It's nothing" Displacing the topic, he got up off the bed and walked over to the bowl of soup, his stomach growling, causing a slight pink to cover over his cheeks, he had never noticed how hungry he was until now.  
  
"Ah! Go ahead boy, eat right up, you must be very hungry and tired if you fell asleep out there in those dangerous plains.  
  
Zell didn't reply as he took a couple sips of the soup from the plastic spoon he was using, quickly, he found himself gobbling the whole thing down.  
  
"Wow, would you like another bowl young man?" Zell heard the woman ask in surprise, he suddenly realized he had not told her his name yet  
  
"I'm Zell Dincht, thanks for letting me in your house and caring for me" Zell thanked politely, looking up at the elderly woman who's chocolate brown eyes looked at him, a smile placed upon her lips.  
  
"Well, It's nice to meet you Zell, I'm Mrs. Jackins" The dark brown haired woman introduced herself, "If there's anything you need, you can just call me, I'll be outside in the kitchen"  
  
"Just wait, Mrs. Jackins, do you mind if I use your phone? I need to call my friends"  
  
With a nod of the elderly woman's head, Zell smiled. Watching as the woman leave the room, closing the wooden door behind her, Zell quickly picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.  
  
"Ring, Ring"  
  
Zell paced around his room impatiently,  
  
"Ring, Ring"  
  
Zell now plopped himself down on the comfortable white bed, head resting upon his free left hand as his eyes looked up at the plain white ceiling.  
  
"Ring, Ring, Hello?"  
  
"Squall!" The impatient boy cried out as he jumped off the bed, a million thousand entered his head, wondering which new he should tell their leader first.  
  
"Zell?"  
  
"Yo Squall, I have some important news on Selphie! Can you-"  
  
"Zell, I'm sorry, we'll talk about this later, can you get everybody to gather up at Winhill as soon as possible? I have something we need to check out and it might take a while, so I'd be faster if you guys meet us up here"  
  
Zell nodded his head slowly, "Er Sure . . ."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you guys later then"  
  
Click  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////// Well, here's another chapter! Yippee! I actually got another chapter finished! So . . . . Should I ask how you like this chapter? Hmm, anywayz . . . I hope none of the characters are out of place or anything, and if you're wondering what the heck is with Selphie, I'll explain it in the next chappy, which will hopefully be up soon. Reviews are very welcome, so please review!  
  
Rikku42  
  
Oh! Also, I got a review saying that my chapters should be longer. This is erm . . . a bit longer (I think) but I hope you can bear with me for short chapters. Sorry! 


	15. Gaining Strength

Disclaimer: No I do not own FF8, not anything about it, nor . . . yeah, u get the point, I don't own it.  
  
**Chapter 15- Gaining Strength**  
  
Quistis opened her eyes in surprise as she felt the scene change around her; changing back into the room where she had came from. Giving off a slight sigh, she smiled as she remembered the conversation she had heard between Tina and Seifer, though it really did seem Seifer had a crush on her, it seemed awkward as in why he was so mean to her during the time he came back from getting the herb.  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, Quistis placed down the "Faithful Love" book down upon the desk. The books seemed to have appeared back in her arms as the scene had changed back into the room. Looking towards the cover of the next book, a dark blue with golden letters, she once again read the title, "Betrayal"  
  
Half expecting the scene in front of her to change, the ex-instructor titled her head in confusing when it didn't. Placing down that book on top of the other one in a neat pile, she looked towards the next book  
  
"The Answers I Need" Quistis read as she bit her lower lip, [Maybe this'll tell me all that I want to know]. Placing her hand upon the book cover, she paused; did she really need to know how Seifer felt about her? And what if the answer she heard was the opposite of what she wanted to hear.  
  
Millions of thoughts entered Quistis's mind as she gripped upon the edge of the book. Suddenly, feeling as a soft warm hand rested on top of her own, she looked up and was face in face with the girl in the white robe who she had met earlier, during the scene where she had saw Seifer in the Secret Area.  
  
Looking into the girl's beautiful light violet colored eyes, Quistis felt as if she could fall asleep right then and there, but she resisted and stayed awake.  
  
"Believe in him, believe your heart" Came the girl's soft ringing voice. Before Quistis could say anything more, the purpled hair girl disappeared once again, and just like the last time, small shining sparkles were left in her presence.  
  
Letting out a deep breathe which the ex-instructor had no clue she was holding, she slowly opened the book, and as she had expected, the scene changed around her.  
  
Surrounded by a dark aura, Quistis looked around for the slightest bit of light, only to find absolutely none. Waiting for her eyes to slowly adjust to the dark place she was now in, Quistis let out a soft yelp as she saw what was lying down beside her feet, bones, tons and tons of bones. Of what? She didn't know, but the thought of it still freaked her out. Not that she was scared of them or anything, but being surrounded by a massage amount of bones, and having no clue what kind they were just freaked her out. Who knows, maybe they were human bones from all she knew!  
  
"So where am I this time?" Quistis asked herself as she slowly walked over the lying bones, placing her palm against the cold stone rock. Feeling as the coldness struck her palm then enter throughout the rest of her body she shivered. This place felt dark and evil, and she didn't like it, not one bit.  
  
Why was she here? Did it have something to do with Seifer? The blonde instructor thought as her lips turned into a frown. Noises came from around the corner nearby, and they sounded oddly familiar . . . too familiar.  
  
"Pretty impressive there Seifer boy"  
  
Quistis frowned deepened, who dare treat Seifer like a dog? Turning around the corner, the ex-instructor saw a familiar yet at the same time unfamiliar blonde haired girl, her emerald green eyes shimmering with amusement. Looking away from the girl with a deep frown, Qusitis turned her attention towards the boy who had caused her so much confusion.  
  
Seifer Almasy, stood there, gunblade at hand and . . . was he trembling? Quistis approached the two at a quick speed, continuing to listen in on the conversation. Something was definitely wrong, and she was going to find out what.  
  
"Don't get too happy there Seifer boy, Ultimecia won't let you off the hook THAT easy"  
  
Qusitis froze as she heard the younger girl's statement. Ultimecia? She was long gone dead, wasn't she? No! She had to be! She, Squall and the rest of the gang had defeated her a good few weeks ago! There was no possibility that woman could've survived!  
  
Qusitis shook her head in frustration. She still remembered that day a few weeks ago, all of them had pulled in all their strength to defeat her once and for all, and they succeeded, after the many amounts of wounds and injuries they had received, they had actually succeeded. There was NO possibility that she could've survived . . . or was there?  
  
"Don't go wasting your energy Seifer boy, it's no use. Face the fact boy"  
  
Shaking her head furiously, the ex-instructor continued to watch the scene being played out in front of her. This girl was defiantly weird, but Seifer was even more so. The Seifer she knew wouldn't allow people to talk to him like that; he would've most likely beat them up, not that she liked him for that or anything. But really, Seifer was definitely acting awkward.  
  
Quistis looked back and forth between the exchange of these two people. Her head covered in so many thoughts she didn't know what she was thinking.  
  
"Face the fact Seifer, You're too weak"  
  
Qusitis gritted her teeth together in anger. What was wrong with Seifer?! Walking right up to the girl, the angered instructor was about to slap the girl hard against the face, forgetting that this was just a fragment of the past, she only stopped when she heard a loud clatter and something hitting against the cold stone floor, hard.  
  
"Weakling"  
  
Turning her attention away from the amused girl, Quistis eyes went quite large, and she instantly ran over to the fallen Seifer. Shaking him slightly, she found that she couldn't touch him, every time her hand connected with his skin, its color would lighten and her hand would go through him instead. She couldn't touch him.  
  
"Seifer! Wake up!!" Qusitis cried out, feeling as tears started to blur her vision. This wasn't right, Seifer wasn't suppose to fall, he wasn't! He was the strongest person she knew besides Squall, he was her . . . her admirer and she was his to-be-girlfriend, so he wasn't! He just wasn't allowed to be defeated here!  
  
The body that lay in front of her was slowly lifted off the ground, and Qusitis looked up, a small tear rolling down her cheek, staining the stone floor below. The green-eyed blondie was carrying Seifer away, towards a dark purple circle nearby that the ex-instructor had never noticed before.  
  
Wiping the tears away with the back of her hand, Qusitis quickly followed after the two. The purple symbol that was carved into the floor defiantly had a dark aura around it; an aura so dark that it would send shivers down the most courageous person on earth, including Quistis herself.  
  
So now that coldness swept over the beautiful instructor, her pace had begun to slow down. Not reaching the dark purple circle, which Seifer was being carried off to, until a bright purple flash of light shinned through the cave, but by then, it was already too late.  
  
"No!" Quistis cried out, sinking onto her knees as she finally approached the purple lined symbol, "Dammit!" Banging her fist hard against the cold stone, Qusitis allowed tears to freely slide down her cheeks. It was too late; Seifer was . . . Seifer was . . .  
  
"It'll be okay, everything's going to be fine"  
  
Quistis looked up to at the soft voice, seeing the white robed teenager. Her long purplish hair brushed back her shoulder, her hand laying out in front of Quistis as an indication for her to take.  
  
Looking up at the girl, the blonde instructor felt as a small smile escape the corner of her lips, "Who are you?" Her voice croaked and it sounded timid, not her usual style.  
  
The girl in return also smiled, her light pink lips curving upwards as her light violet colored eyes shimmering, "Numeral 15, Siu" Siu replied, "Please allow me to accompany you on your journey Madam Quistis"  
  
Quitis let off an amused smirk, but took the older girl's hand gratefully. Feeling as a soft white light surround her, her eyes gradually closed, feeling as sleep take over her body. Quistis, noticing from the corner of her eye, Seifer's gunblade lying down on the stone floor, made a mental note to herself before her body was emitted with a white light. Disappearing from the cave, unnoticing the blonde haired girl that hid behind the corner, watching the whole event.  
  
===========  
  
Irvine felt like yelling out in frustration, so he did. Not noticing that the scene had already changed around him, back into Edea's house, "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!!!" Irvine called out, banging his fist against the rooftop. Feeling as a warm gentle hand held onto his blood-streaked fist, the gun master finally opened back his eyes, revealing the white gown teenager he had only seen a few moments ago, before all the scenes had taken place, "What do you want?" Irvine spat out, pulling his hand away from the girl whom had placed it against her left cheek, muttering some unknown words.  
  
"Your hands won't heal if you use them so carelessly"  
  
Irvine glared towards the green eyes girl, "They're my hands, and I'll use them the way I want" gripping his hands together, the brown cowboy unnoticed that the wounds that were once upon his hands only a few minutes ago were already healed.  
  
The 't' symbol armed girl frowned, "As you like, but tell me, how do you feel about Selphie now after you've seen her betrayal"  
  
"You're annoying" Irvine stated, turning his head away from her, his eyes looking off into the meadow, where so many childhood memories lay, "When did that scene take place?"  
  
"You seem to have lost your trust in her" The raven black haired girl countered Irvine's question with her own, her voice sounding sad and disapproval  
  
"You're wrong!" Irvine roared, his eyes glaring with anger as he instantly looked back towards the girl, shocking her. Sighing, he calmed down his voice, "Selphie would never do that to me, I know, but after watching that scene, I feel pissed off" Irvine laid down on his back on the rood of Edea's house, allowing the rays of sunlight to dance upon his face as his eyes examined the beautiful looking clouds that laid above all of them, "Though I feel slightly betrayed, I have to trust in Selphie, until she tells me the truth, we're in a relationship, and trust is what counts most" Irvine frowned, now when had he gotten professional at this? "She's in danger, and all of us, the gang, are going to save her, including Zell. I can't make a big fit just because of something I don't understand" Irvine turned his head towards the emerald eyed beauty who seemed to be giggling silently to herself, he cocked his eyebrows, "What's wrong?"  
  
The girl just shook her head, causing her black hair to sway from side to side at her sudden movement, "I've always thought guys were betrayers, never wanting to be in a true relationship, never trusting someone with all their heart" She looked towards the gun master, "But it seems like you've proven me wrong" A happy smile appeared on her pink lips.  
  
"Okay . . ."  
  
"I'm Numeral 11, Zat" Zat stated, her voice becoming stern, yet at the same time still having it's gentle happy-go-lucky feel  
  
"Zat?!" The expert Gunman cried out, remembering whom the name belonged to. That weird teenage woman whom had knocked him unconscious at the weapon store  
  
Zat nodded her head; turning her full body to face him, her emerald eyes showing determination, "Master Irvine, please allow me to accompany you on your journey" Zat bowed her head down deeply towards Irvine, her glimmering black hair covering the front view of her face.  
  
"Master?!" Irvine cried out surprised, his eyes going slightly large  
  
Zat didn't move from her spot, head bowing down towards Irvine she repeated herself, "Please allow me to accompany you on your journey"  
  
Irvine frowned, confused as why she would want to accompany them, but he nodded his head, "Sure"  
  
Zat got back to her upright form, a smile planted upon her lips. Taking Irvine's hand in hers, she looked at him, "Thank-you" She whispered, "The scene you happed a month ago, during the time you and Selphie had an argument" Zat answered, watching Irvine's shocked face, "But you'd still love her no matter what"  
  
With that, a bright shimmering white light was casted off, the grassy scene changing back into one of many rooms inside the mansion in Deling City.  
  
=========  
  
"We're here," Squall stated, shaking his raven-haired girlfriend lightly on her shoulder. Having fallen asleep a few minutes before arriving, Squall understood that she was as tired as he was, but time was limited and Selphie could be in danger this very moment. The sooner him and the gang rescued her, the safer everything will turn out, and it was all a matter of time, "Rinoa, wake up"  
  
Hearing as his girlfriend's soft moans, Squall smiled slightly, she looked just like a little child when she was asleep.  
  
Rinoa's eyes slowly started to flutter open. Yawning, her chocolate brown eyes examined the familiar airship, "Something wrong Squally?"  
  
Squall flinched at his nickname, "We're at Winhill"  
  
A small 'Oh' escaped the princess's lips (Remember what Watts and them called her?), her voice becoming silent and distant.  
  
Squall instantly frowned, something was seriously wrong, "Rinoa is something wrong?" Worry was written all over his voice, and his voice was covered with concern.  
  
Rinoa didn't reply. Getting out of Ragnark's comfortable seat, Rinoa walked out of the room, towards the exit. Something had to be done between her and Rin's past, and it was up to her to fix it, she had to be the one. The one who causes the problems was the one who must fix it.  
  
=============  
  
Zell sighed as he exited out the old yet fashionable house, thanking Mrs. Jackins warmly before leaving. Mission, to gather everyone and meet at Winhill, how was he going to do this? He had absolutely no clue. Looking around the unfamiliar part of Deling City, Zell frowned. He never did remember coming to this part of Deling City before, or was this part newly renovated? Shrugging it off, the martial artist of Balmada Garden decided to explore this new area.  
  
'This place reminds me so much of home' Zell thought to himself as he looked around. It reminded him of Balmada, where his Ma lived, nice, peaceful and quiet.  
  
_"Hey Zell, remember, Squall told you to gather everybody at Winhill, not explore"  
_  
Zell looked around, trying to find whim the familiar calm sweet voice belonged to, "El . . .?" He said, unsure. But no, it couldn't be her, Haru had said that she had used forbidden magic and . . . died. Although he might've been his enemy, Haru had more of an experience with Ed's kind, than he had, so what Haru said would be the truth, right?  
  
_"Yep! It's me Zell, miss me?"_ The voice said once again, confirming the martial artists suspicions  
  
"El!" Zell cried out in both surprise and happiness at seeing his, well, friend  
  
_"Shh, be quiet, I'm inside you so I can hear what you're thinking, talk through your mind"_ El instructed, seeing that Zell was confused, she quickly began to explain, _"Remember what I said about letting me into you? Well, that's what happened. I'm sealed inside you for now, sharing the same body"  
_  
_"From what you and Haru said before, I thought you were dead!"_ Zell stated in his mind, while he frowned on the outside, _"Speaking of Haru, I felt there was a strange power inside me after you left, and I was able to use it, then, after a while I think I fell unconscious, after hearing your voice cuz I can't remember anything after that, what happened?"  
_  
El smiled gently, yet her eyes showed sadness, _"I'm not going to die . . . not yet,"_ she whispered under her breathe, _"I took over for you when I thought the time was right, we share the same body, so I'm allowed to take over when I think you need my powers"_ El sighed, _"My powers for now, can only be used by me, but after time, It'd slowly transfer to you, allowing you to become familiar with it slowly, bit by bit"  
_  
_"Wow, some magic you got there El, it's amazing"_ Zell grinned, one day, that power would all belong to him. But of course, he knew he had to train hard to be able to control it remembering how he felt so weak after just the first punch he had sent to Haru.  
  
El nodded, _"Yeah, It's useful, but also harmful"  
_  
Zell paused. Opening his mouth to ask El what she meant, he was cut off by her voice  
  
_"Zell, you have a mission, gather everyone and meet at Winhill, Squall's orders"_ With that, El stopped talking, allowing Zell to think on his own. Only returning when she was called (Okay, think of it as Zell's body has been split into 2, one side is El belongs to El for now, while the other side just belongs to Zell. When El returns to her own part of his body, she is no longer able to talk to him, nor is he able to talk to her. So they each have their own personal space)  
  
Zell sighed, "Yes sir" he muttered under his breath as he continued his way along the unfamiliar area of Deling City, which was probably the living quarters.  
  
======================  
  
Hey, sorry for long update, can't think of anything to write. The above scene about Qusitis listening on Seifer's and Kelly's conversation. That conversation was taken from Ch.12-The Kiss. Also, I have to thank Starling94 for writing me a review, reminding me that I still have this fic to do. I've been losing all my reviewers little by little, cuz of my long updates, so I'd just like to thank everyone who has been continuing to read and review. THANK YOU!!! I'm hoping to end this fic soon, but it might actually take time considering my long updates. Hope none of the characters are OOC, and well, hope you enjoyed!  
  
Rikku42  
  
Thank you for my wonderful reviewers who have been with me near the beginning of this fic. THANK YOU!!! Thanks for your support!! 


End file.
